Te necesito
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Me acorde de una serie y pues me vino a la idea hacerla con los personajes de Dragon Ball. Vegeta trabaja como policia mientras Bulma es una estudiante de 16 años. Espero que os guste.
1. Una persona especial

1. Una persona especial.

Vegeta, era un subinspector junto con Piccolo y Goku, que este era el inspector. Trabajan en la comisaria de Ox Satan, el suegro de Goku, ya que está casado con su hija ChiChi y tienen un hijo que se llama Son Gohan. Vegeta no esta casado pero esta con una mujer llamada Gina y Piccolo... pasaba del asunto de los romances. Luego había otros policias pero no de tanta importancia como los otros tres. Se trataba de C.18, que era mujer de uno de su grupo, que se llamaba Krilin. Luego estaba Yamcha, que era uno de los policias mas jovenes y se le distinigía por su pasión hacia las mujeres. El otro se llamaba Ten Shin Han, aunque lo llamaban Ten y vivía con una mujer llamada Lunch.

Como en una comisaría siempre hay dos cosas, un laboratorio, y la mano derecha del comisario, que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Broly, agente de la Policia Nacional. Y en el laboratorio de ciencias se encontraba trabajando el Dr. Brief, que estaba casado y tenia una hermosa hija de 16 años que se llamaba Bulma.

Una mañana, Vegeta fue a desayunar a Capsule Corp. porque mantenia una gran amistad con el Dr. Brief y a su hija la quería como a una hermana, aunque ella... no tanto que digamos, su amor hacia el subia a más que familiar. En la cocina se encontraban el Dr. Briefs junto con su invitado y la Sra. Brief que estaba cocinando, esa era la única mujer que no soportaba... era muy rara. Derepente se oyó el crujir de las escaleras y apareció por la cocina una hermosa peliazul, blanca como una muñeca y con los ojos del mismo color que el cielo. Vestia con el uniforme de la escuela, una falda de cuadros roja y negra, la camisa blanca y una chaqueta del mismo color rojizo.

-¡Hola mamá!¡Hola papá! Hola...-Bulma miró al hombre sentado-Ve... Vegeta.

-Hola Bulma-Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió a ella para darle dos besos como gesto de saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-miraba al hombre ruborizada.

-Lo invité a desayunar-contestó su padre.

-¿Te molesto?-preguntó Vegeta alzando una ceja.

-No... para nada, es que no sabía que ibas a venir... y solo-la peliazul miró en la cocina para comprovar que lo que decía era cierto.

-Si te refieres a Gina tenía mucho trabajo-la contestó volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Vas a venir para comer?-Bulma se sentó a su lado.

-Si me invitas-respondió.

-¿Cómo que si te invito? ¡Te recuerdo que el que trabaja eres tú!-infló los mofletes.

-Hablando de eso hija... no pude arreglar tu coche todavía-dijo su el Dr. Brief.

-¿Qué? Pero papá... ¿cómo voy a ir al instituto si no tengo coche? ¡Te recuerdo que si voy andando llegaré muy tarde!

-No te preocupes, te llevo yo-contestó Vegeta-está muy cerca de la comisaría.

-¿ENSERIO?-se vio los ojos brillantes de la peliazul-¿y cuándo salga me pasas a buscar?-puso una cara de niña buena.

-Claro ¿y qué más?-reía el hombre al ver su rostro-me pasas a buscar tú a mí y nos vamos a comer si quieres.

-Mmm... ¿y quién paga la comida?

-Entre los dos, si no eres pobre claro-se formó una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Está bien! Te pasaré a buscar-Bulma se levantó y agarró del brazo a Vegeta para levantarlo -vámonos, que si no llegaré tarde.

-Vale-contestó y se despidió de la familia.

-¡Adiós papi! ¡adiós mami!-gritó saliendo de la cocina detrás de Vegeta.

-Se olvidó llevarse el bollo para el recreo-dijo la sñr. Brief un poco apenada.

-Querida, ¿no crees que Bulma se interesa mucho por Vegeta?-preguntaba el dr. Brief a su mujer que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Es normal, Vegeta es un hombre muy apuesto-contestó quitándose las lágrimas.

Con este comentario al Dr. Brief le cayó una gota por la frente.

Fuera de la casa, Vegeta sacó de una cápsula su coche. Era un descapotable de color rojo.

-¡Guau!-miró el coche impresionada-¿te cambiaste de coche?

-No, solo me compré uno nuevo-contestó Vegeta abriendo la puerta del copiloto-el mío se lo regalé a Gina, que le gustaba. Entra.

-Ah...-entró un poco enfadada cuando Vegeta dijo esa frase.

-Ponte el cinturón-dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba.

La peliazul hizo caso de lo que dijo. El camino hacia el instituto de Bulma fue muy silencioso, y muy incómodo. Vegeta lo vio raro, porque Bulma no era una de las mujeres que se callan, y menos cuando estaba con él. Gina se ponía celosa y decía que estaba enamorada de Vegeta, pero él siempre la defendía diciendo que a Bulma la conocía desde que era una niña, y se trataba de confianza, no de amor.

-¿Te pasa algo, Bulma?-preguntó sin quitar la vista a la carretera.

-No... ¿por qué?-contestó la peliazul en un tono serio.

-Porque estás muy callada para ser tú.

-Vegeta...-miró Bulma al hombre de al lado-¿cuánto tiempo llevas con Gina?

-No sé... ¿cinco años?-decía inseguro-¿a qué viene la pregunta?

-Por hablar de algo... bueno, y de qué si pensabas casarte o tener hijos con ella.

-Eso es lo que Gina quiere-contestó a la peliazul-pero no estoy preparado aun para nada de eso.

-¿De verdad?-se notó la felicidad en el rostro de Bulma.

-Nunca me dijiste por qué te caía tan mal Gina-frenó en un semáforo y miró la cara de Bulma.

-Gina no me cae mal solo que... no somos iguales y no hablamos mucho-justificó.

-Si supieras los celos que te tiene-empezó Vegeta a reirse.

-¿Celos? ¿De mí?-alzó una ceja Bulma sin entender-pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque cree que la confianza que tienes conmigo es porque estas enamorada-sonrió de medio lado-por cierto, ¿Yamcha te sigue acosando?

-¿Yamcha? Ese chico es tonto-la peliazul se cruzó de brazos.

-Menos mal que no soy el único que lo piensa-volvió a conducir cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

-¿Tú me defenderás de él, Vegeta?-apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del conductor.

-Claro-sonrió y luego frenó otra vez-hemos llegado.

-Gracias-Bulma se desabrochó el cinturón.

-No olvides que me tienes que pasar a buscar para comer-miró como la chica se iba a marchar.

-Claro que no-se acercó antes de salir del coche a la cara de Vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla-hasta luego.

Vegeta arrancó en dirección a la comisaría cuando vio a Bulma entrando en el edificio.


	2. Falsedades

2. Falsedades.

Después de llevar a Bulma al instituto, Vegeta siguió conduciendo hasta la comisaría que estaba muy cerca. Al llegar encapsuló su coche y subió las escaleras para entrar a la gran comisaría. Apoyados en una mesa encontró a Goku y Piccolo, junto con Ten y Krilin. Se acercó a ellos para unirse al grupo.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Qué alegría verte!-sonrió Goku dándole la mano a su compañero.

-Hmp...-Vegeta miró la mano y la dio un golpe-no puedo decir lo mismo, payaso.

-Siempre tan amable como de costumbre-rió Krilin.

-¡Calla!-dijo apoyándose en la mesa al lado de Piccolo, que veía un poco el más normal y serio.

-¡No lo entiendes Krilin! Vegeta solo es amable con la pequeña Bulma-rió Goku junto con los demas.

-¿Qué insinuas?-le miró de una manera asesina.

-Insinua que te traes algo con la mocosa-respondió Piccolo.

-Ya claro... Tengo 28 años y ella 16 ¿qué me voy a traer con ella?

-Pero no aparenta la edad-dijo Ten en un tono pícaro-y no está nada mal.

-Cállate insecto-fruncio el ceño-a Bulma la conozco desde que era una mocosa y si soy de esa manera con ella es porque la siento como a una hermana.

-Gina no piensa lo mismo...-dijo Goku.

-¿Gina? ¿Y a mi qué? ¡Son alucinaciones de esa mujer!

-Es difícil de entender, yo también veo a Bulma como una mujer y es muy llamativa-sonrió Piccolo de medio lado.

-¡Sereis pederastas!-dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

-¡C.18! No te habíamos visto-dijo Krilin dándole un beso a la rubia.

-Y algunos lo preferíamos-comentó Vegeta.

-Ja ja ja, me rió contigo Vegeta-se burló C.18-esta noche voy a irme con tu mujer y con las demás.

-¿Con ChiChi y Lunch?-preguntó Goku inocentemente.

-Claro, tenemos que hablar de mujeres...

-Y cuchichear de la gente-dijo Piccolo que miró a Vegeta que se reía con él.

-¡Muy majos!-empezó a gritar la mujer.

-¡Pero hoy los hombres habíamos quedado!-la comentó a la rubia.

-Es verdad... y yo no puedo dejar solo a Son Gohan!-recordando Goku a su hijo.

-Contrata un canguro-aconsejó Krilin.

-¡Vaya tontería!-dijo C.18 en un tono de enfado-¿vas a dejar a un niño con un desconocido?

-No, que lo cuide Bulma-contestó Vegeta.

-¿Bulma? No sé...-dudaba Goku.

-Esa niña no puede cuidarse de si misma... va a cuidar de un niño-contestó la mujer cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-el tono de voz de Vegeta cambió a más frío.

-Por dios... a la edad de Bulma se hacen locuras...-comentó C.18 a los hombres-me dijeron que esa niña ya había perdido la virginidad.

-¿Qué? Si hubiera sido así me lo hubiese dicho.

-¿A ti? Pero que te lo va a decir a ti, ¡fantasma!-decía la rubia en un tono frío y burlón-¿acaso te gusta?

-¡Estoy harto de que me digáis lo mismo! ¿Quién demonios te dijo la idiotez de que ya no es virgen?

-Tu mujer...-contestó a Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Gina...-dijo el hombre en un susurro-¡ahora vengo!

Más cabreado que nunca Vegeta se fue a un sitio solitario, cojió el movil y llamo a Gina.

-¿Diga?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Soy yo-contestó Vegeta en un tono frío.

-Veg!-se notaba la alegría en la voz de Gina-¿cómo estas cariño?

-Genial, hasta hace un momento-seguía con el mismo tono.

-Amor, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? No nada, solo llamaba para avisarte de que voy a ir a comer con Bulma-Vegeta cambió su tono en uno irónico casi.

-Ah... pues bien...-Gina cambiaba su voz a enfadada-entonces hablamos en la noche.

-No, si tu te vas me ha comentado C.18.

-Cierto, ¡me iré con las chicas esta noche!

-Genial, así seguiréis hablando de tonterías, de quién tiene el mejor hombre-seguía con un tono iróonico-de lo bien que me ha ido en el trabajo, de que si Bulma ya no es virgen, cosas de esas ¿no?

-Vegeta... ¿qué dices?-gritó colérica.

-Gina, ¿quién demonios te crees para hablar de algo que no sabes?

-¿Y tú si? ¿Acaso ya tuvistes algo con la niñata esa?-gritó la mujer aun mas.

-¡No tengo nada con Bulma porque estoy contigo!

-Y si no estuvieras conmigo sí te acostarías con esa ¿no?

-¡Para nada!-gritó Vegeta más que ella-¡solo decirte que no quiero que hables mal de Bulma, para mí es como una hermana y lo sabes!

-¡Vegeta me cabreas! ¡Esta noche antes de irme hablamos!

-De eso nada-contestó Vegeta en un tono helador-esta noche no me voy a dormir a casa, me iré a la de unos amigos, o a la del Dr. Brief.

-¿Sabes qué? HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA-y tras decir esto colgó el teléfono.

-Está loca...-dijo el hombre al guardar el móvil.


	3. La comida

3. La comida.

Después de salir de las clases, Bulma se fue hacia la comisaría. Al entrar tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Yamcha.

-¡Bulmita!-dijo el joven Yamcha con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ah... hola Yamcha-sonrió falsamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Vengo a ver a...-Bulma fue interrumpida por Yamcha.

-¿Tu padre? Está en el laboratorio-la miró de arriba abajo-¡qué guapa estás! ¿Quiéres que te invite a un café mientras le esperas? Lo malo que es de maquina.

-Te lo agradezco, pero vengo a buscar a Vegeta, no a mi padre-contestó.

-Ah... claro-dijo Yamcha un poco celoso-Vegeta esta atendiendo cosas importantes ahora.

-Pero quedé en venir a buscarle para comer.

-Si quieres yo te...

-Yamcha, por favor-la chica agachó la cabeza-dime dónde está Vegeta.

-En la sala de interrogatorios...-suspiró apretando los puños.

-Gracias-fue lo último que dijo Bulma cuando se fue.

Iba de camino a la sala, que se la conocía muy bien, y abrió un poco la puerta encontrándose solo a Vegeta y Goku delante de un enorme cristal que mostraba a Piccolo hablando con un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa detenido. Entró sin vacilar y los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola.

-¡Bulma! ¿Ya has salido?-preguntó Vegeta al verla.

-Sí-sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo siento Bulma, pero no puedes estar aquí-dijo Goku amablemente.

-Si, lo sé, lo siento Goku-contestó-solo quería avisar a Vegeta de que ya estaba aquí y que se diera prisa... Yamcha no para de persegirme.

-Hmp... Tú-decía mirando a Goku-¿hago mal si me voy y os dejo solos?

-Tranquilo Vegeta, todo está bajo control-miró a Bulma y la giñó un ojo-hasta luego.

Bulma y Vegeta abandonaron la sala y la comisaría, para irse a comer a una pizzería. Allí estuvieron hablando muy animadamente, pero se notaba en los ojos de Vegeta como un poco de tristeza.

-Vegeta, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Bulma preocupada.

-No, tranquila-sonrió para que no se preocupase.

-Es que te siento... triste.

-Problemas con Gina, nada más-comentó el hombre.

-¿Os habéis enfadado?-dijo intentando que no se notase su alegría.

-Como de costumbre, te iba a decir que si no te importaba a tí y a tu padre que me quedase a dormir en Capsule Corp.

-¿Bromeas? ¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritó Bulma eufórica.

Era muy normal que cuando pasaba algo malo en esa pareja, era que Vegeta siempre se iba a dormir a otro lado, y ese otro lado era la casa de la peliazul. Bulma siempre esperaba el momento que le dijiese que se iba a quedar a dormir para pasar la noche con él.

-Cualquiera diría que te sientes mal porque haya discutido con Gina-rió Vegeta al ver su felicidad.

-No es eso... es que me lo paso muy bien cuando estás en casa-se sonrojó-¿y por qué habéis discutido?

-Jajaja-empezó a reirse-puedes sentirte alagada, Bulma.

-¿Alagada?-preguntaba la peliazul sin entender nada.

.Bulma... si tú hubieses hecho algo con algún niñato... ¿me lo dirías?-preguntó Vegeta muy seriamente.

-¿Qué?-Bulma empezó a razonar la pregunta y entendió el porque de la pelea-Vegeta, sabes que si hubiese hecho algo serías la primera persona en enterarte, y si quieres saberlo pues si lo soy...-se ruborizó.

-Me dejas más tranquilo-suspiró-no me imagino a un hombre propasarse contigo.

-Vaya tonterías...-decía Bulma más sonrojada que antes-yo... me estoy reservando para álguien especial.

-¿Ya tienes un candidato?-alzó una ceja.

-Sí, pero...-agachó la cabeza-es muy difícil...

-¿Difícil?-repitió Vegeta.

-Tiene pareja y no se fija en mí-empezó a llorar.

-Bulma...-fue a abrazarla-¡ese es un idiota!

-Creeme... si le conocieras, no dirías lo mismo-sonrió.

-Sabes que no voy a dejar que un hombre te toque si tu no me lo impides-quitó las lágrimas del rostro de la joven-eres muy importante para mí.

-Vegeta...-en ese momento deseaba besarle, pero sus ganas se fueron al recordar a Gina, su edad y el que dirán.

-Puedes confiar en mí siempre, Bulma-la besó la frente.


	4. Una larga noche

4. Una larga noche.

Después de la comida, Vegeta llevó a Bulma a su casa y luego volvió a la comisaria. La peliazul no sabía que hacer, estaba tan emocionada, hasta que su sonrisa desapareció al ver a su madre en la cocina con ChiChi y Lunch, pero no era ese el motivo de su expresión, si no que entre ellas estaba Gina, la novia de Vegeta.

-Cielo ¿qué tal las clases?-preguntó su madre.

-Muy bien mamá-contestó Bulma nada contenta.

-¿Y cómo que no viniste a comer?

-Me fui a comer con Vegeta, que me acaba de traer-suspiró sin soportar el cuestionario de su madre.

-¿Y dónde esta?-preguntó Gina sin ni siquiera saludarla.

-Se fue, tenía mucho trabajo-dijo muy friamente-por cierto mami, se va a quedar a dormir ¿no te importa?

-¡Sabes que Vegeta es muy bien recibido!-luego la sña. Brief miró a Gina-¿habéis discutido?

-Un poco... ya sabes como es el carácter de este hombre...

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Bulma muy enojada por el comentario.

-Pues...-miró sonriente la mujer a la joven-tiene muy mal genio y está todo el díaa cabreado pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Pero que después-Gina cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa-cuando es de noche cambia totalmente, es un auténtico hombre.

-Si no os importa-miró Bulma a las mujeres-tengo que hacer deberes.

Se marchó corriendo aguantándose las lágrimas y se metió en su cuarto dando un golpe.

-¡Siempre tiene que decir algo que sabe que me molesta!-Bulma se tapó la boca y se puso a llorar.

Aunque es cierto que ha sido testigo de besos y caricias de la pareja, le dolía mas imaginarse a Vegeta haciendole el amor a Gina. Siempre intentaba evitar esas imagenes, pero cuando algo entre ellos se refería a verlos tan juntos, la hacían pensar en eso.

-¡Un día se arrepentirá y Vegeta será mío!-se quitó las lágrimas-estoy segura que esa bruja y Vegeta no seran pareja para siempre...

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Después de un gran rato los ojos azules de Bulma empezaron ha abrirse para ver la hora que era, y se levantó al darse cuenta que eran las ocho de la noche. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Cuando iba a entrar a la cocina chocó con álguien que casi la tira al suelo, ya que antes de que cayera los brazos de aquella persona la sostenía. Bulma levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azabaches de Vegeta.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Ya estás aquí?-lo miraba sonrojada.

-Estoy aquí desde hace media hora-Vegeta la soltó y se sentó en una silla-tu madre ya se fue y tu padre tenía que trabajar hasta tarde.

-Entonces... estamos... ¿solos?-se puso muy nerviosa al preguntar.

-Sí, así es-se levantó-¿quiéres cenar?

-La verdad... tengo mucha hambre-dijo Bulma llevandose las manos a la tripa.

-Ven, vamos a cenar-mandó Vegeta mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Entre los dos hicieron la cena. Se pasaron el rato riendose y tirandose la comida. Llegó a un punto de ensuciarse con el ketchup las camisas. Hasta que al final terminaron comiendose la comida y luego irse a duchar.

Para Bulma, la noche sería muy larga. Le pidió a Vegeta ayuda con los deberes que no se negó para nada. Luego se pusieron a ver películas de miedo, con la idea de abrazarse a Vegeta, comiendo palomitas y tapados con una calentita colcha. En ese momento, de la boca de Bulma salió un bostezo.

-Veo que tienes sueño-comentó Vegeta mientras pasa su brazo por los hombros de Bulma.

-Sí... es que contigo me aburro tanto...-empezó Bulma a reirse.

-Que graciosa eres-contestó un poco enojado.

-¿Y tú no tienes sueño?

-Mucho-dijo también abriendo la boca-vamos a dormir.

Bulma se fue a su cuarto, y Vegeta al de invitados. Allí, el hombre se quedó pensativo un momento. Ya estaba un poco harto de las peleas con Gina, ella siempre le echaba las cosas en cara, y también se atrevía a nombrar a Bulma como a una cualquiera. Como odiaba que tuviese celos de la peliazul, si para él era una niña, aparte de quererla como a su hermana pequeña. Aunque alguna vez si pudo mirarla con otros ojos, pero se controló para que no pasara. Sus pensamientos fueron desapareciendo al escuchar la puerta abrise y ver que de ella aparecía Bulma, tan solo con una camisa blanca de tirantes ajustada y la parte interior de abajo de un color morado, una prenda un poco provocativa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Vegeta mientras contemplaba su cuerpo.

-Vegeta... ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? Es que desde que vimos las películas de terror me ha entrado mucho miedo...-dijo abrazandose a si misma.

-Claro.

-¡Gracias!-contestó Bulma mientras corría hacia un lado de la cama y se metía en las sábanas.

-No deberías ver películas de miedo-decía mientras que la abrazaba con un brazo protector.

-Pues menos mal que estabas tú aquí...-susurro la chica.

-¿No me dirás que te crees esas tonterías?-empezó Vegeta a reirse-Bulma, ya no eres una niña para asustarte de eso.

-Ya claro... no soy niña para algunas cosas-se enfadó.

-Bueno... dejemos el tema-besó su frente-duérmete.

-Buenas noches-contestó Bulma mientras se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de Vegeta para dormir.

Vegeta también consigió dormir después de mucho rato, mientras seguía abrazando fuerte a la peliazul.

Bulma despertó encontrándose con los ojos de Vegeta puestos en los suyos. Era una mirada muy distinta a las demás, solo la usaba con Gina cuando se besaban y acariciaban.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-se sonrojó la joven chica.

-Hasta cuando te despiertas estas hermosa-contestó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-preguntaba Bulma sin entender y sonrojándose más aun.

-Bulma, no te hagas la loca-la pegó más a él-los dos sabemos lo que sientes por mí.

-No te entiendo... ¿qué te pasa Vegeta?-le miró un poco asustada.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo aguantarlo más, Bulma-entonces la besó apasionadamente.

La peliazul sigió el beso como si fuese el último. Sintió el calor en sus labios, y luego su húmeda lengua pidiendole paso que fue permitido. Las manos del hombre se dirigian a todas partes del cuerpo de Bulma que estaba más atenta a no terminar jamás el apasionado beso. Vegeta empezó a separarse para besar el cuello de ella con dulzura, Bulma cerró los ojos y empezó a dar unos pequeños gemidos.

-Vegeta...-susurró.

Vegeta abrió los ojos al sentirse nombrado, miró a Bulma que estaba dormida aun en su pecho muy delicadamente. Entonces oyó lo que unos segundos atrás.

-Vegeta...-volvió a repetir en un gemido.

No entendía muy bien, solo llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba soñando, y estaba soñando con él. Pero no entendió el porque le nombraba entre gemidos. La observó un momento y empezó a preguntarse en que momento creció tanto, porque él no se dio cuenta de ese cambio. Bulma ya era una mujer a sus ojos y a los de los demás hombres, era una joven hermosa y bien formada fisicamente. No sigió dandole importancia, así que se volvió a dormir.


	5. Algo inesperado

5. Algo inesperado.

Bulma despertó en los brazos de Vegeta, entonces se dio cuenta que aquel momento en que estaban besándose no era nada más que un sueño. Dando un suspiro de tristeza salió de la cama y entró en el baño. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se metió en la ducha, que la tapaba con unas cortinas. Mientras se lavaba no paraba de pensar en su sueño, cuanto deseaba que fuese de verdad. Para ella era tan difícil que se le cumpliera, no sabía ni como expresar que sus sentimientos iban mucho más alla que los de un amor de hermana.

En la habitación, después de diez minutos, Vegeta ya se había despertado. Vio al otro lado de la cama y contempló que estaba vacía, pensó que Bulma ya se había ido para su habitación. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara, luego en los vestuarios de la comisaría se ducharía. Cuando entró estaba todo en silencio, ni siquiera se percató de las prendas de la pelizul tiradas a un lado. Se miró en el espejo y abrió el agua para lavarse la cara.

Bulma, cerró el agua y al poco rato oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, miró un poco por las cortinas y vio a Vegeta. Lo malo o bueno de las cortinas es que no dejaban ver las sombras que había ni dentro ni fuera de la ducha. La peliazul estaba empezando a ruborizarse, ¿cómo salir sin que se diera cuenta Vegeta? Pero luego lo pensó mejor, ¿y si saliese delante de él? Puede que de esa manera ya no la viera como una niña y viese que era una mujer perfecta. Bulma sonrió de medio lado y corriendo apartó las cortinas. Con el ruido Vegeta se apartó la toalla con la que se secaba la cara y vio a Bulma dentro de la ducha, empapada y... desnuda.

La expresión en el rostro de Vegeta era de un gran susto y sus mejillas tenían un color muy rojo. Para él era imposible mirarla a la cara, ni siquiera sabía donde mirar, pero estaba claro que no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Bulma.

-Buenos días, Vegeta-sonrió Bulma saliendo de la ducha.

-Bu... Bulma-Vegeta intentaba buscar palabras pero ninguna le venía a la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntaba riéndose por dentro al verle.

-Tuve que haber llamado antes, lo siento-consigió apartar la mirada aliviado.

-No importa... después de todo la confianza que tenemos no es para que nos importe ver al otro desnudo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?-Vegeta la miró y luego corriendo desvió su mirada a la pared-tapate Bulma.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Que te tapes-cogió una toalla y se la enredó en el cuerpo sin mirarla, aunque le costaba mucho.

-Perdón-dijo agarrando la toalla-pensé que no te importaría.

-Pero si no me importa solo...-tragó saliva-solo que podrías enfermarte.

-Vale-contestó la peliazul trise-¿me vas a llevar a clase?

-No creo que pueda, tengo que hablar con Gina-decía algo más calmado y saliendo del baño.

-¿Con Gina? ¿De qué?-salió detrás de él.

-Para solucionar el problema que tenemos-la contestó mientras se vestía.

-Oye Vegeta...-él no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola haciéndola entender que la escuchaba-tú a Gina... ¿la amas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-seguía el cuestionario mientras se calzaba.

-Como siempre peleais-dijo Bulma como excusa.

-Claro que la quiero, si no no estaría con ella-luego se quedó parado un poco-a lo mejor ya es hora de ir pensando en casarse.

-¿QUÉ?-grito asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?-alzó una ceja sin entender-Gina es con la unica mujer que me entiendo, aunque discutamos, y no creo que pueda encontrar álguien mejor.

-¿Le piensas pedir matrimonio?-preguntaba intentando aguantar sus lágrimas.

-A lo mejor el viernes en el restaurante de Lunch-comentó-tú estas invitada, como los demás.

-Bueno... yo debo ir a vestirme-contestó en un tono de tristeza.

-Perdona por no poder llevarte a clase-dijo el hombre.

-No... no importa-tras decir esto salió de la habitación.

Por los pasillos de Capsule Corp. Bulma iba corriendo a su habitación llorando. Al entrar a su cuarto dio un fuerte golpe para cerrar la puerta y se tiró a la cama a llorar. Pensaba en lo ocurrido, le mostró su cuerpo al único hombre que amaba y él no la vio como ella deseaba. Y para mejorar el momento se sinceró diciendo que no solo amaba a Gina, si no que le pediría matrimonio con ella delante. Las lágrimas amenazaban en no parar. Pensaba en el viernes que sería el día siguiente. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ver como su madre entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Querida! ¿Qué te pasa?-corrió la sña. Brief donde su hija al verla llorar.

-Nada mama... solo que me encuentro muy mal-contestaba aun con lágrimas, que no tenían intención de parar aun con su madre delante.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado?-preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y la quitaba las lágrimas a su hija.

-Que... no sé... me encuentro mal y estaba muy desesperada y me dio por llorar mamá-justificó Bulma.

-¿Quiéres quedarte hoy en casa? Llamaré a tu tutor para decirle que estás mala-sonrió su madre.

-Sí, por favor mamá...-le pidió.

-Por cierto, Vegeta nos invitó a una fiesta mañana, dice que va a hablar con Lunch para hacerla en su bar-comentaba a su hija.

-Si... algo así oí yo tambien-miró a otro lado al recordar la "magnífica fiesta".

-Mañana puedes venir conmigo y las chicas a ayudar a decorar el bar.

-No estoy para fiestas mamá...-se limpiaba las lágrimas con la toalla que llevaba puesta todavía.

-Pero Vegeta ha dicho que tenía una sorpresa, deberíamos ir, sobre todo tu mi niña-acarició el rostro de su hija-a Vegeta le gustará que estés allí, porque no será igual para él.

-¿Tú crees?-de repente sus lágrimas dejaron de salir por sus ojos.

-Pero cariño... ¡si Vegeta te quiere mucho! Se comporta mejor contigo que con su propia pareja!-empezó a reirse y se levantó de la cama-ahora voy ha hacer algo para desayunar, tu descansa.

La madre de Bulma se fue dejando a su hija con una sonrisa, aunque aun un poco triste sabiendo que aun así, Vegeta pediría matrimonio a Gina.


	6. Otro hombre

6. Otro hombre.

Vegeta abandonó Capsule Corp. para volver a su casa. No estaba muy lejos, por lo que decidió ir andando. Por suerte ese día estaba presente el Sol que con los rayos iluminaba a Vegeta por el camino. Cuando al fin llegó a su casa entró por la puerta, dejando ver el salón y más alante la cocina, donde se oían ruidos. Fue hacía ella y encontró a Gina, esa hermosa morena de palida piel y ojos azules como el cielo por la noche. Vestía con un camisón azul oscuro muy provocativo. Gina todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta, que se acercaba por detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-susurró Vegeta en su oido.

-Hombre, Vegeta... ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo friamente Gina soltándose de los brazos del hombre.

-¿Ya no puedo entrar en mi casa?-se cruzó de brazos riendo de medio lado.

-También es la mía-contestó sentandose en la mesa a desayunar.

-Bueno, veo que no voy a poder hablar contigo-frunció el ceño-nos vemos luego.

-Espera Vegeta!-con esas palabras detuvo el caminar de su pareja-¿qué quieres?

-Solo quería decirte que mañana te tengo preparada una sorpresa en el bar de Lunch-contestó.

-¿Una sorpresa?-sonrió la morena divertida.

-¿No te gustan?-devolvió Vegeta su sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tipo de sorpresa?-se acercó seductoramente a Vegeta.

-No te lo puedo decir-la agarró por la cintura-anoche te eche de menos, mujer.

-No tanto como yo a ti-le respondió y luego empezaron a besarse.

En otro lugar, estaba Ten y Lunch en la cocina de su casa tomando también el desayuno.

-Tu amigo Vegeta me llamó-le comentó Lunch-al parecer quiere hacer una fiesta para darle alguna sorpresa a Gina.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Vegeta?-Ten repitió las palabras que no entendía.

-Yo creo que le va a pedir matrimonio-dijo la rubia.

-No sé... ¿y cuánto piensa pagarte por la fiesta?-miraba a la mujer un poco interesado.

-Me dijo que se pasaría mañana pronto para comentarme y hacer cuentas, además, me ayudarán con la preparación la sña. Brief y su hija, que me llamó tambien-sigió contandole Lunch.

-¿Ellas lo sabían?-preguntó un poco extrañado.

-¡Claro! Si pasó la noche en Capsule Corp.

-¿Y Bulma piensa ir?-cada vez entendía menos.

-Eso parece-empezó a hacer un gesto de enfado-Vegeta siempre se comporta como una persona diferente cuando Bulma está delante, yo no tengo nada encontra de la chica pero... se nota que siente algo por tu amigo.

-Todo el mundo lo nota, menos Vegeta-después de esas palabras se miraron y suspiraron.

En la casa de Vegeta y Gina la pasión estuvo presente hasta que ya era hora de que se fueran los dos a trabajar. Vegeta se levanto de la cama vistiendose para irse.

-No trabajes mucho-dijo la morena también vistiéndose.

-Hoy voy a tener demasiado trabajo, pero no volveré tarde-dijo Vegeta acercandose a ella.

-Eso espero... quiero repetir lo mismo de ahora... pero esta noche-decía con una voz muy pícara.

-Por eso estaré pronto-sonrió el hombre malvadamente y luego la besó-adiós.

-¡Adiós!-dijo mientras le veía marcharse.

A la media hora el móvil de Gina empezó a sonar, miró a la pantalla a ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Broly!-dijo muy contenta contestando la llamada.

-No me has llamado-se oía una voz muy enfadada y masculina.

-¿Para qué?

-¿No pensabas agradecerme el buen rato que pasamos anoche?-el tono de voz de Broly ya se hizo algo mas cariñoso.

-Claro que si, pero Vegeta vino esta mañana-contestó la mujer.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con ese idiota?

-No lo sé, Broly... no es tan difícil, yo lo quiero-dijo Gina en un tono triste.

-¿Y si le quieres por qué buscas otro hombre?-se notaba su enfado cada vez más.

-¡Por qué Vegeta no me da el cariño que necesito!-gritaba desesperada.

-¿Entonces si no te lo da por qué lo quieres?-dijo el hombre sin andarse con rodeos.

-Porque entonces aparecerá la mocosa esa y...-fue interrumpida por los gritos de Broly.

-¿Tienes miedo acaso de que te lo quite Bulma? ¡Solo lo haces por celos!

-¡Pues si!-gritaba más que él-no te hagas tu tampoco un angelito Broly... ¡tú tampoco me amas!

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Solo me usas para tus juegos nocturnos-acabó colgando el movil.

-Será idiota... ¡además me cuelga!-Gina tiró el movil al suelo-lo mejor es que no me enfade... ¡mañana Vegeta me tiene una sorpresa!


	7. En libertad

7. En libertad.

Vegeta llegó a la comisaría y fue directo a buscar a sus compañeros, que estaban fuera del despacho del comisario.

-¿Que haceis ahí?-preguntó Vegeta cuando ya estaba con ellos.

-Ox Satan nos ha dicho que tiene un trabajo importante para nosotros y te estábamos esperando-le respondió Goku con una sonrisa.

-Ayer no vinistes con nosotros ¿dónde estabas?-seguía Piccolo con la conversación de sus amigos.

-Estuve en Capsule Corp.-contestó Vegeta.

-Ya discutistes de nuevo con Gina ¿no?-le preguntó Goku.

-Sí, pero ya está solucionado-contestó de brazos cruzados-mañana voy ha hacer una fiesta para ella en el bar de Lunch, tengo que decirle algo y... vosotros estaís... invitados-le costó un poco decir esas palabras.

-¿No iras a pedirle matrimonio?-preguntaba Piccolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algún problema?-decía con frialdad.

-¡Para nada! Te deseamos mucha suerte-Goku miraba con una cara de alegria-aunque Gina quería casarse, seguro que no hay problemas.

-Sí, tiene uno-contestó Piccolo.

-¿Cuál?-le mandó Vegeta una mirada amenazadora.

-Bulma-dijo muy tranquilo.

-¿Bulma? Ese jamás ha sido un problema es solo una niña-luego pensó en algo sucedido-bueno... no tan niña.

-¿No tan niña? ¡Dijistes que faltaba mucho para verla como a una mujer!-Goku puso una expresión de no entender nada.

-Apareció delante mía desnuda-les contó a sus compañeros.

-¿CÓMO?-Piccolo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No lo hizo aposta, solo que ella pensaba que como tenemos una gran confianza en el otro creyó que no me importaría verla desnuda.

-Vegeta... yo creo que Bulma esta algo enamorada de tí, sus acciones no son normales-Goku intentó que su amigo se disiese cuenta.

-¿Qué demonios dices imbe...-fue interrumpido cuando Ox Satan abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-¡A dentro!-les ordenó.

El grupo entró en el despacho de Ox Satan, que estaba sentado en su escritorio, y los tres hombres de pie delante del comisario.

-¿Cuál es ese trabajo que nos tiene?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Una mujer demandó el desaparecimiento de su marido dándonos rasgos con la última persona con la que se encontraba, lo hemos encontrado. Ya ha sido detenido varias veces y es conocido como "el Cirujano"-les explicaba Ox Satan-encontramos cuerpos que tienen organos extirpados y la piel cortada a tiras y fue por esto que era acusado.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó esta vez Vegeta.

-La mujer lo describió de una manera muy distinta a la nuestra. Un hombre de 30 años, meticuloso, profesional prestigioso, con capacidad de liderazgo, elegante, con estudios, la mujer asegura que tiene media melena y probablemente coleccione cosas escabrosas. Animales disecados, insectos. "El Cirujano" se lo pasa genial con esto, le gusta dejar pistas para que estemos al acecho y en algunos momentos devuelve a las víctimas al lugar donde los secuestró-contestaba el comisario.

-Acabamos de detener un sospechoso que podría ser "el Cirujano"-dijo Broly que apareció en ese momento.

-Bien hecho, vosotros tres-decía Ox Satan mirando a Goku, Vegeta y Piccolo-a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Ahora mismo-contestó Goku y se marcharon los tres.

Fueron a la sala de interrogatorios. Era una sala pequeña, tenía un enorme cristal que se veía lo que había detras de ella, debajo unos botones que servían para escuchar o no la conversacion de la sala de enfrente o para activar el altavoz y hablar, y luego estaba una puerta para entrar en ella. En la sala, sentado en la mesa, esposado, había un hombre pálido, media melena negra y ojos del mismo color. Vestía como una persona importante y tenía la mirada fija en la pared. Su rostro era muy extraño, tenía una sonrisa terrorífica, parecía la misma cara que solían tener los muñecos diavólicos.

-¿Quién va a entrar con ese?-miraba Piccolo a los hombres.

-Sabéis que yo no suelo dar tanto miedo como vosotros-contestó Goku.

-Claro que lo sabemos...-dijo Vegeta.

-Entra tú Vegeta-le dijo Piccolo en forma de orden.

-¿Enserio no quieres ir tú?-preguntó mirando al hombre que le estaba mandando.

-Prefiero cosas mas difíciles.

-Como quieras-dijo mientras se metía en la sala.

Vegeta se puso enfrente de aquel hombre mientras Goku presionaba uno de los botones para oir la converación. De repente "el Cirujano" empezó ha hacer unos ruidos raros con la boca, como si fueran los de una serpiente.

-¿Eres idiota?-lo miró Vegeta sorprendido.

-Hueles a dos mujeres-dijo "el Cirujano" con la sonrisa aun presente en su rostro y una voz heladora moviendo su cara para ver al policía.

-¿Qué? No digas más tonterías y dime-decía amenazante Vegeta cojiendo un documento-la noche anterior se te vio con el hombre Jim, quien desapareció y su mujer denuncia de que tu fuistes el último hombre en estar con él-su voz se hizo más fria-¿qué pasó?

-Acércate... y te lo cuento-seguía con el mismo tono y luego hizo el mismo sonido que antes.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces y dime qué demonios hacías y que pasó!

-Subinspector Vegeta no se enfade tanto-luego "el Cirujano" volvió su mirada a la pared.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-no obtuvo respuesta-¡dime cómo demonios sabes mi nombre!

-Lo sé porque te juntas mucho con mi amiga Bulma-respondió volviendo a girar su rostro al de Vegeta.

-¿Bulma? ¿Amiga?-luego la cólera de Vegeta empezó a dispararse-¿cómo la conoces? ¿Acaso la persigues?

Piccolo activó otro botón para que Vegeta pudiese escucharle.

-¡Vegeta! Sal de la sala-decía en tono de orden.

-¡NO! ¡me tiene que decir este payaso de que conoce a Bulma!-empezó a apretar sus puños para no acabar dando al hombre que tenía delante.

-¡Sal! Broly esta aqui y tiene que decirnos algo importante-dijo Goku.

-Maldita sea...- Vegeta gruñó y luego miró al hombre esposado-me las vas a pagar.

Salió de la sala y se encontró a Broly.

-Tenemos que soltar al cirujano-comentó el hombre.

-¿Cómo que soltarlo?-preguntaba Vegeta sin creer palabra que había escuchado.

-Las pocas pruebas que tenemos las conseguimos ilegalmente y el juez no nos da la orden de registro-le contabá Broly que luego miró por el cristal-¡estoy seguro de que ese hombre es el que buscamos!

-¡Broly! No podemos soltarle-dijo Vegeta todavía colérico-¡conoce a Bulma!

-Tranquilo Vegeta... que sea como sea... a éste le metemos entre rejas-luego se marchó de la sala.


	8. Preparándolo todo

8. Preparándolo todo.

Después de soltar aquel hombre tan siniestro decidieron planear algo, pero no tenían nada en mente. Lo único que se les ocurría para meterle en la carcel eran las cosas que el juez no les había dejado. Aquel día acabó sin poder hacer nada.

Al día siguiente, Bulma no había ido a clase porque se encontraba igual de mal, pero por lo menos las lágrimas habían desaparecido. Se fue con su madre al bar de Lunch para decorarlo, ya que esa misma noche iban a tener "la famosa fiesta" como la llamaba la peliazul. Se encontraban Lunch, Chi Chi, la sña. Brief y su hija. Bulma solamente miraba canciones para ponerlas en la fiesta, y todavía no había encontrado la que sonase peor o la que a lo mejor no puediese gustarle a Gina. Mientras pasaba discos y discos, la puerta del bar se abrió mostrando a Vegeta. Cuando Bulma lo vio tiró todos los discos al suelo, no le había visto desde el día anterior por la mañana.

-¡Vegeta!-corrió abrazandose a él.

-¿Bulma? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Es que estaba enferma-se separó de él-¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar con Lunch para las cuentas-contestó.

-Está en la cocina con mi madre y Chi Chi, por cierto... ayer no te volví a ver.

-Tuve muchos problemas y necesitaba preguntarte algo-su rostro se torno muy serio, como su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?-miraba preocupada.

-Ayer detuvimos a un hombre muy peligroso pero lo tuvimos que soltar, dijo que te conocía y te nombró-contaba Vegeta con la misma cara-tiene 30 años y suele vestir con traje.

-Pues no sé-luego Bulma se asustó-¿no será un loco que me sigue?

-Espero que no-luego se tranquilizó un poco-voy ha hablar con Lunch, ahora vuelvo.

Bulma vio como Vegeta se metía dentro de la cocina así que esperó sentada en una mesa. Después de quince minutos Vegeta volvió a salir y se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Bulma.

-Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien? ultimamente te veo muy extraña.

-Estoy bien, solo cansada-justificó la peliazul.

-¿Vas a venir esta noche?

-Claro... no puedo faltar a tu fiesta-dijo Bulma intentado forzar una sonrisa.

-Si ves que tienes algún problema con un desconocido no tardes en decírmelo-Vegeta se puso muy serio mientras decía la frase.

-Serás el primero en saberlo-contestó la chica.

-Me alegro-decía Vegeta levantandose.

-Vegeta... ¿tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

-Con lo del hombre que está suelto pues sí...

-Es que... me apetecería ir contigo a dar una vuelta-sonreía la peliazul mientras se acercaba a Vegeta-como cuando era pequeña.

-¿Y eso? Hace mucho que no quieres dar vueltas-preguntaba el hombre un poco sorprendido.

-Quiero ir a comprarme algún vestido para la fiesta de esta noche y necesito tu opinión-decía Bulma con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Bueno, no creo que a los demás les importe que tarde un poco más.

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor-corrió ha abrazale y Vegeta correspondió su abrazo.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo con media sonrisa-vayámonos.

Vegeta y Bulma se fueron a dar un paseo por toda la ciudad. La peliazul iba agarrada del brazo de Vegeta, que no se quejaba de nada, bueno... solo se quejaba cuando entraban en una tienda y no salían después de media hora o más. Hasta que al fin Bulma se decidió por un vestido. Vegeta esperaba a que saliera del probador para verla, entonces, en ese momento apareció la joven. Se probó un vestido rojo y escotado, también enseñaba parte de su espalda, no era muy largo por abajo pero no muy corto tampoco, que dejaban ver sus largas y blancas piernas, que acababan con unos tacones negros no de mucha altura. El hombre quedó petrificado, jamás había visto a Bulma así y tampoco se la imaginó.

-Vegeta, ¿te gusta?-dijo Bulma dando una vuelta para que la viera.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Bulma, corriendo volvió al probador para cambiarse y comprarse su vestido, mientras Vegeta volvía en si. Al final la peliazul compró su nuevo vestido y siguieron caminando por la ciudad. Vegeta todavía se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por haber pensado cosas que no debería sobre Bulma, pero no podía negarse que con aquel vestido se veía como una mujer preciosa. Se sentaron en un banco para hablar, pero el hombre no seguía la conversación, no podía. En ese momento Vegeta estaba asustado porque pensaba que a lo mejor no podría volver a mirar a Bulma como la miraba, como una niña, como su hermana, era todo lo contrario, ahora la miraba a los ojos y veía una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa.

-Vegeta, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Bulma preocupada-llevas rato que estás muy pálido.

-¿Qué? No es nada, estoy bien-decía levantandose del banco-debería irme a trabajar.

-¿No me vas a llevar a casa? ¡Recuerda que hay un loco siguiéndome!

-Sí, vayámonos rápido.

De camino a Capsule Corp Bulma vio muy raro a Vegeta, no decía nada, cada vez que ella hablaba él solo contestaba moviendo la cabeza. Recordó que esta mañana no era así, empezó con ese cambio desde que se provó aquel vestido. Entonces el recuerdo de la cara de Vegeta en el momento que la vio, a Bulma se le repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara de la joven peliazul. Cuando iba a decirle algo se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en su casa.

-Esta noche nos vemos, Vegeta-dijo Bulma con aquella sonrisa-y me pondré mi nuevo vestido.

-Nos vemos en la noche-contestó apuntó de irse pero Bulma lo detuvo y se quedaron mirandose.

Bulma se iba acercando al rostro de Vegeta hasta que sus frentes estaban juntas. La peliazul intentó ponerse a su altura, ya que Vegeta era un poco más alto que ella, y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Vegeta no sabía que hacer, así que se quedó inmóvil, sintió los labios de Bulma rozando los suyos y el moviemiento más rápido que hizo fue agarrarla de la cintura y seguirle el beso. Bulma no esperaba que Vegeta respondiese al beso pero no le importó lo más mínimo, solo importaban él y ella. Hasta que al fin notó lo que esperaba, un brusco movimiento que los separó. Vegeta se dio cuenta de aquel error tan grande que iba a cometer y que para desgracia cometió.

-Bulma ¿qué haces?-dijo en un tono de enfado.

-Lo... lo siento... no sé porque lo hice-mentía la peliazul para no llevarse el odio de Vegeta o el que no le vuelva ha hablar.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Me acabas de besar!-gritó furioso.

-¡Te recuerdo que tú no te has hechado atrás! No era mi intención Vegeta...-agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir Bulma-decía Vegeta acercandose a ella para quitarle las lágrimas y bajando el tono de voz-métete en casa, yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No le digas esto a nadie.

-Ni tú tampoco-contestó el hombre.

Bulma vio como Vegeta se marchaba, odiaba haberle mentido diciendo que fue sin intención, pero prefería eso a creer que no volvería a sentirse cómodo con ella.


	9. Un hermano problemático

9. Un hermano problemático.

Después de aquel "error" tan grave, com Vegeta pensaba cuando pasó ese beso, volvió a la comisaría. Allí se encontraban Goku y Piccolo con un montón de papeles. Vegeta se acercó a ellos y fue recibido por una típica sonrisa de Goku.

-Oye Vegeta... ¿siempre piensas venir a la hora que te de la gana?-preguntaba Piccolo con enfado.

-Eso a ti no te importa-contestó de mala manera.

-Vegeta, una cosa-hablaba Goku interviniendo-¿podría venir Raditz a la fiesta?

-¿Raditz?-Vegeta se quedó un momento pensando-¡NO!

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡Porque tu hermano no me gusta para nada!-gritaba Vegeta harto de aquel hombre pesado.

-Vegeta... Raditz no hará nada malo, ¡te lo prometo!-empezó Goku a intentar convencer a su amigo.

-Un no es un no ¿qué parte no entiendes?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si no hará nada, es porque necesito controlarle.

-Haber como te explico esto-su expresión de no soportar más hacía temblar un poco a Goku-aunque de rodillas me lo pidieras, que me gustaría verlo, ¡te seguiré diciendo que no! puedes arrastrarte lo que te de la gana, ¡pero mi contestación será la misma!

-¿Y si le pido a mi suegro que te suba el sueldo?-preguntaba Goku sabiendo que eso no podía fallar.

-¿Cuánto?-Vegeta no daba razón de sí, cuando Goku se lo proponía podía ser muy listo.

-Lo que quieras, pero sin exagerar. Entonces... ¿puede venir mi hermano?

-Con una condición-continuaba Vegeta.

-No se acercará a Bulma, ¡te lo prometo!-decía con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Venga, dejaros de charla-se quejó Piccolo-tenemos mucho trabajo, por ahora hemos conseguido tener algo vigilado a "el Cirujano", pero necesitamos algunas pruebas para que acabe en la cárcel.

Los hombres siguieron pensando en algo que pudieran hacer con aquel hombre tan extraño, pero la mente de Vegeta no estaba por la lavor de pensar en él. Solo pensaba en el beso y lo último que le faltaba... Raditz. El hermano mayor de Goku, que tan solo le sacaba un año. Raditz tenía 27 años y su manera de ser era muy contraria a la de su hermano. Era un hombre que le encantaba lo malo, más de una vez fue detenido por estar metido en el mundo de las drogas y el alcohol. Eso para Raditz era todo un juego, tenía un hermano policía y podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que  
>era ayudar o seguir las normas, él siempre robaba y también se dedicaba ha hacer carreras ilegales. En cuanto a la condición de Vegeta era muy clara, Raditz pusó sus ojos en la hermosa peliazul y más de una vez le había visto forzarla para que le diese un beso y aveces sus intenciones iban a más. A él jamás le importó y por lo visto no le importará la edad de Bulma, porque Vegeta ya lo amenazó con meterlo en la cárcel, no solo por forzar violentamente a una persona, si no también por que Bulma era una menor, podía ser denunciado perfectemente.<p>

Raditz no siempre fue así, él se iba a casar con una hermosa mujer hace tiempo, que esperaba a un hijo, y un día conduciendo un loco borracho chocó en el coche que la pareja iba, matando a la mujer y al bebé que esperaba. No hubo justicia, aquel hombre estaba suelto y a saber si cargaba con la muerte de una mujer y un niño en su mente. Fue cuando el carácter de Raditz cambió a uno más malvado, se llenaba de drogas, de alcohol y de mujeres. Para Vegeta no era de extrañar que alguna de aquellas mujeres sería menor de edad. Goku, por su parte quiso ayudarle, pero su hermano siempre se negaba de la manera más violenta. La verdad, Vegeta estaba apunto de rechazar la oferta de Goku, pero pensándolo bien, que Raditz estuviera en la fiesta era una manera de vigilarlo, para que no se acercase a Bulma, para que no se emborrachase o que no se fuera un momento a matarse con las drogas, y si eso pasaba ya podía meterle en la cárcel, y aunque Goku no lo pensará igual, podía ser una solución para que Raditz abriese los ojos.

Krilin apareció con C.18, Ten y Yamcha delante de los tres hombres, fatigados de tanto correr.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué esa prisa?-preguntó Goku.

-¡"El Cirujano" no se encuentra en su casa!-gritaba Krilin.

-¡QUÉ!-gritó Vegeta-¿como es que no está?

-Llevan vigilando la casa desde que entró, y los que estaban allí empezaron a sospechar-contestaba Ten-llamaron al comisario y dio la orden de entrar, cuando entraron no había rastro de él.

-¿Y seguro que era esa su casa?-preguntaba Piccolo ahora.

-Había fotos suyas, pero no encontramos nada que pudiese ser sospechoso-respondió la mujer.

-Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con Ox Satan, puede que mande algunos policías en su busca-comentaba Yamcha-se habrá escondido en algún lugar.

-¡Ox Satan no puede hacer nada!-gritó Piccolo-¡han entrado en la casa de ese maldito y revisado sus cosas, cuando el juez no nos dio una orden de registro!

-¿Seguro que fue Ox Satan quién os dio la orden?-preguntó extrañado Goku.

-No lo sabemos... fue lo que esos policías nos contaron-explicó C.18.

-Éstos han hecho lo que les ha dado la gana-decía un enfurecido Vegeta-seguro que no dieron ninguna orden y para no aburrirse entraron para hacerse los héroes.

-Tendremos que quitarles las placas y armas-contestó Goku-luego hablaremos con ellos y se lo diremos a Ox Satan...

-Si se llega a enterar el juez-miraba Krilin asustado-seguro que no nos dejara seguir con éste trabajo.

-¿Éste trabajo? No dándonos una orden nos quedamos sin éste trabajo, no sabemos que hacer ni por donde empezar, las pruebas que tenemos las consiguieron ilegalmente, estamos atascados y no se puede seguir-decía la desesperada mujer.

-Claro que conseguiremos alguna prueba... con o sin la orden del juez-contestó Piccolo-no vamos a dejar que ese hombre se divierta y se ría en nuestra cara.

-¿Piensas amenazarle para que hable?-se reía Vegeta-ese hombre es muy listo, pero si conseguimos encontrar donde se esconde, a lo mejor hay encontraremos algunas pruebas que demuestren que es culpable.

-Sí... lo más divertido será encontrarle-suspiró Goku.


	10. Cambio de planes

10. Cambio de planes.

El resto del día pasó rápido, hasta que ya llegó la noche, y con ella, la fiesta. Ya había invitados en ella, se encontraban la sra. y el dr. Brief hablando, Krilin y C.18 bailando, Goku intentaba bailar con Chi Chi, Ten ayudando a Lunch, Yamcha hablando muy animadamente con Raditz y Broly se encontraba con Ox Satan observando el expectáculo de la hija del comisario con su marido. Y Piccolo estaba solo en sun rincón, Vegeta y Gina todavía no habían llegado, pero no eran los únicos, Bulma tampoco estaba en la fiesta.

Después de quince minutos, la pareja apareció, Vegeta vestido elegante a la fuerza por Gina, ya que ella suponía el porque de la fiesta, ese día la pediría matrimonio. Gina, iba con un hermoso vestido azul celeste, dejando ver la hermosa figura femenina de un mujer. Broly quedó impactado al verla, jamás la vio tan bella, pero le molestaba que estaba así vestida solo y unicamente para Vegeta, ya que él sabía que la iba a pedir matrimonio y era evidente, no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos hacerlas.

-¡Gina! Estás preciosa-dijo Chi Chi acercándose a la pareja con Goku.

-Ya sabes, amiga-contestaba sonriente-en ocasiones importantes... hay que sorprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Vegeta.

-A nada, amor-le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no bailais?-propuso Chi Chi-sois la pareja de la noche.

-Tienes razón. Veg, ¿vamos a bailar?

-Mujer... ¡sabes que odio bailar!-en los ojos de Vegeta se podían notar las maldiciones que pensaba sobre la mujer de Goku.

-Vamos, cariño...-sonrió de una manera que ella solamente sabía para que aceptara-sabes que este momento es especial y único.

-¡No seas tonto Vegeta! ¡Qué no puedes dejar a tu mujer sola en la fiesta que has preparado para ella!-se quejó Goku.

-¡Vegg!-le suplicó su novia y luego se acercó a su oido-prometo que te recompensaré en la noche.

Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta, así que no tuvo más que aceptar su propuesta. Todos miraban a la pareja bailar y se ponían ha aplaudirlos y animarlos. Broly y Piccolo eran los únicos que no hacían nada de las dos cosas, Piccolo porque no era de ese tipo de personas y Broly por rabia. En sus ojos se notaban los celos, y le daba miedo como podía sentirse al escuchar delante de él la propuesta de matrimonio a la que también es su mujer.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención solamente a Vegeta, y paró de bailar al encontrarse con una mujer única, hermosa y joven. Los ojos azules le hipnotizaban, pero no tanto como aquel cuerpo, aquella piel tan blanca pero brillante. Y ya lo que más le podía matar, esa sonrisa tan inocente, tan bella, tan... especial. Solo significaba que Bulma, había aparecido dejando no solo a Vegeta en shock, si no a muchos presentes, la única que sentía millones de cosas horribles a la vez fue Gina cuando la con aquel vestido rojo tan provocativo, y lo que faltaba para explotar, los ojos de Vegeta posados en ella, que la miraba de la misma manera que la miraba a ella cuando la hacía el amor.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Bulma acercándose a la pareja.

-Esperaba que ya no vinieras-comentaba Gina con algo de odio.

-Ya ves, yo nunca falto, y menos en la fiesta de Vegeta-la contestaba con su mismo tono y luego miró al hombre-Vegeta, siento haber tardado, espero no haberme perdido algo importante.

-¡No te has perdido nada!-grito la morena-ahora mismo Vegeta me iba a dar mi sorpresa.

-¿Ya?-miraba a Gina que notaba en su mirada la cólera-sí, ya.

Todos se acercaron a la pareja para escuchar lo que ya todos sabían, pero que deseaban tanto como la novia. Bulma se entristeció, por mucho que intentaba forzar una sonrisa, en ese momento no podía.

-Gina-mirando a los ojos de su novia-tengo... quiero...

-No te pongas nervioso cariño-dijo dulcemente.

-Si tienes razon, Gina...-en un momento su vista fue para la triste Bulma, que le salían lágrimas y ya fue el colmo al ver el brazo de Raditz intentando tranquilizarla-Gina... esto... yo...

-Dime-sonrió feliz.

-Quiero...-luego tragó saliba-quiero que sepas que te voy a comprar una casa, y nos mudemos en ella.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, hasta los de Bulma. ¿Pero qué decía? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-Vegeta... ¿qué dices?-el enfado se notaba por momentos en Gina.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas que te pidiese matrimonio? Sabes que no estoy preparado para casarme!

-Pero montas esto por...-fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

-¡Te voy a comprar una casa!¡Y la voy a poner a tu nombre! ¿Qué más quieres?

-Lo siento Vegeta... es que no me lo esperaba-luego intentó ponerse contenta-gracias.

Vegeta se retiró y Bulma se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Por qué?-miraba sin entender nada.

-Ya lo has oido, no estoy preparado.

-No quiero que cambies de opinión por lo que pasó...

-¡Bulma! No pasó nada, ¡fue un error y punto! Además que no tiene nada que ver-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé-agachó la cabeza pero luego la levantó feliz-por lo menos... ¿me dejas que baile contigo?

Vegeta no se negó, con Bulma no podía decir que no, aparte para que Raditz no se le acercara. Mientras Gina se aguantaba las ganas de empujarla lejos de él, estaba segura que esa fiesta era para pedirla matrimonio, pero algo lo ha echado atrás, y seguro que se trataba de ella... de Bulma.


	11. Descubiertos

11. Descubiertos.

Al día siguiente después de la fiesta, Bulma fue a la comisaría porque tenía que ver a su padre. En su cara se notaba la alegría, Vegeta no le pidió compromiso a Gina, y para mejorar todo, vio en la cara de la mujer la humillación que sintió. Bulma estaba más segura que Gina estaba más humillada cuando ella entró en la fiesta y recibió una mirada de Vegeta, que al parecer su novia era la que más conocía esa mirada, que la humillación a no oir una propuesta de matrimonio.

Bulma llegó a la comisaría y fue directa al laboratorio, pero iba caminando muy lento, ya que esperaba la aparición de Vegeta en cualquier momento. También iba muy alerta por si acaso en vez de verle a él, tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con Yamcha. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya había llegado donde tenía previsto, sin haber encontrado a Vegeta. Dio un fuerte suspiro y entró sin nisiquiera llamar por la puerta.

-Papá estoy aqui...-Bulma quedó impresionada al ver en el laboratorio no a su padre, si no a Broly besandose con una mujer muy conocida para ella, Gina.

Gina había ido a la comisaría a ver a Vegeta, pero al llegar se encontró con Broly, que le dijo que él, junto con Goku y los demás tenían la orden de Ox Satan de ir a buscar al hombre suelto. Decidieron hablar de lo sucedido la noche pasada, y creyeron que el único sitio donde podían tener esa "conversación" era en el laboratorio. Broly le pidió al dr. Brief que lo abandonara y allí se quedaron los amantes, hasta que Bulma los encontró.

-Bu... Bulma-dijo asustado Broly.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-miraba asustada la morena-¿acaso no sabes llamar?

-¡Es el laboratorio de mi padre! Puedo entrar sin llamar ¿te he pillado en mal momento, Gina?-dijo con ironía la peliazul.

-Bulma, escucha, esto no puedes decirselo a nadie-pedía Broly.

-¡Jamás! ¡Esto lo debe saber Vegeta!-contestaba a gritos.

-¡No grites! ¡Esto es una comisaría y no se puede gritar!-le decía el hombre.

-¡Broly!-llamaba la morena que consigió la atención de el hombre-dejanos solas, yo me encargaré de la pequeña Bulma.

-¿Tú?-sonrió la joven como Vegeta-¡no me hagas reir! ¡cuándo Vegeta se entere te vas a enterar!

-¡Cállate!-la mujer la agarró y luego se dirigió a Broly que se marchó de inmediato-bien, Bulmita, tú y yo nunca hablamos ¿no quieres contarme nada?

-Sí... ¡que te odio!

-Bueno, tú a mí no me caes muy bien que digamos-decía la morena andando al rededor de Bulma y luego se paró enfrente de ella y acarició su rostro-tú no has visto nada.

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Vi como te agarraba y besaba-apartaba la mano de Gina.

-No te he llamado tonta, Bulma, sé que no lo eres, ya que a las dos nos gusta el mismo hombre-seguía hablando mientras volvía a guirar a su alrededor-solo quiero que seas una tumba, que te calles.

-Jamás me callaría esto, Vegeta me importa, algo que estoy segura que a ti no, y me extraña que tu estés enamorada de él-seguía a la morena con la mirada.

-Voy a serte sincera, a Vegeta lo quiero, pero no tanto como dejaría todo y me iría con él-luego se paró quedando enfrente de la espalda de Bulma y acercándose le susurró algo en el oido-¿te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasó con la otra mujer que estuvo antes de mí?

A Bulma se le hizo un fuerte nudo en la garganta, recordar eso era una tortura para ella. Vegeta estuvo dos años con una mujer que se enteró que le era infiel, antes de buscarse un piso donde vivir estuvo invitado en Capsule Corp. Vegeta estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue beber. Bulma muchas veces lo encontraba en muy mal estado, y la mayoría de veces con una botella en la mano. Durante 3 meses Vegeta era un hombre alcohólico, y Bulma siempre estaba presente en esas borracheras. Aunque a veces en esos momentos le decía cosas muy bonitas y la decía lo importante que era para él, y que por ella saldría de ese horrible mundo en el que había caido, y por supuesto consigió. Recordar eso para Bulma era un golpe muy bajo.

-Vegeta no volverá a pasar por eso-contestaba Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no, ¿sabes por qué?-se oía la malvada risa de la morena-porque mantendrás tu maldita boca cerrada, sino quieres ver al hombre que tanto amas matando por una botella.

-Eres una...-a Bulma no le salían las palabras, cayó al suelo tapándose la cara y con sus lágrimas saliendo todavía.

-Es más, ¡no quiero que vuelvas a tener esos tratos con él!-la agarró del pelo haciendo que sus manos cayeran y mirandola a los ojos-lo único que quiero oir que Vegeta me diga sobre ti es que no le hablas.

-Solo respóndeme una pregunta-decía levantándose-¿vas a seguir con Broly?

-Por supuesto-sonrió-pero ya sabes Bulma, solo quiero que le digas hola y adiós, ¡no quiero verte abrazada a él ni nada de nada!

Gina salió del laboratorio dejando a la joven Bulma aun llorando. Al rato después salió para volver a casa, no podía dejar de pensar... había momentos en el que deseaba no haberse enterado de nada, y podía decirle a Vegeta la verdad sin problemas pero eso podría significar su muerte, y no es lo que ella quería.


	12. Carreras

12. Carreras.

Bulma iba de camino a su casa mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos todavía. Le gente la miraba de arriba abajo, algunos se alejaban de su lado, nadie paraba para preguntarla si necesitaba ayuda, pero eso para la peliazul era lo de menos. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, un coche azul se paró enfrente de ella, Bulma no hizo caso ninguno. Se escuchaba como bajaban la ventanilla y apareció una cara familiar. Se trataba de Raditz, que al verla frenó, empezó a llamarla con ruidos o nombrandola, pero en ninguno de los casos la joven le hacía caso. Bajó del coche y la agarró por los brazos para que se guirase a verle, levantó su cabeza y vio sus ojos azules llengos de lágrimas. Cuando Bulma le vio, noto sus manos le apartó de ella muy violentamente.

-¡Qué haces idiota!-gritaba-¡no quiero que te me acerques!

-Bulma ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntaba ignorando las amenazas.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Largo!-Bulma alzaba más la voz.

-Oye, yo solo quería proponerte algo-intentaba tranquilizar a la mujer.

-¡El qué! ¡No me gustan las drogas y tampoco quiero nada contigo si es eso!

-No, solo que me acompañases a una carrera-contestó.

-¿Una carrera?-preguntó quitandose las lágrimas.

-Claro, es a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Olvidalo, esas carreras son ilegales y no me quiero tener que ver nada con eso-decía Bulma algo más calmada.

-Es que me falta una compañera-decía para intentar convencerla-y a lo mejor necesitas un poco de diversión.

-¿Diversión? Esas carreras pueden llegar a ser un viaje al otro mundo-suspiró y luego lo pensó mejor-está bien, te acompañaré.

-¿En serio?-se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-Si no quieres me voy...

-Claro que quiero!-la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hasta su coche.

Montaron los dos en ese coche azul y Raditz se puso a conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Pasaron dos horas y en la comisaría se encontraban nuestros tres polícias. Apoyados en la pared pensando todavía donde podía ocultarse aquel hombre, ya que el rato que estuvieron buscandolo y pensando en que lugares cerrados podía estar, no tuvieron suerte.

-Vegeta-decía Piccolo interviniendo en los pensamientos de él y de Goku-¿por qué no le pedistes matrimonio a Gina?

-Que pesados...-suspiró-¡no estoy preparado y punto!

-Es que nos extrañó mucho...-se juntó Goku a la conversación-por cierto, ¿vistes como vino Bulma?

-¿Quién no se dio cuenta?-preguntaba Piccolo.

-¿Y ahora que viene lo de Bulma? Tan solo tiene 16 años.

-Pues anoche no aparentaba tenerlos-siguió Goku.

-Tú estás casado, no deberías fijarte en eso y menos en una niña-se quejaba Vegeta.

Vieron como Broly apareció delante de ellos, miró un momento a Vegeta y luego dirijió su mirada a Goku.

-Ox Satan me ha pedido una cosa para vosotros-comentaba el hombre.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Goku.

-Necesita que vayais a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Otra carrera ilegal?-preguntaba Vegeta mirando a Goku que sabía que Raditz podría tener algo que ver.

-Así es, pero solo podéis ir dos-contestó.

-Que vayan Vegeta y Goku-dijo Piccolo.

Los dos hombres aceptaron y corriendo fueron a un coche de policía. Ellos ya sabían donde era, porque nunca cambiaban de sitio, y si no lo hacían era porque por mucho que la policía iba, ellos conseguían escapar, menos los que conducían.

En un coche se encontraban Raditz y Bulma esperando a que dieran la señal para empezar con la carrera. Bulma estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, pensó en salir corriendo pero estaba muy lejos de su casa. Se escuchaba el motor y como Raditz apretaba el acelerador. Bulma miró por el cristal y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, luego miró al coche de al lado, eran también un hombre y una mujer. La apuesta por esta carrera era una gran suma de dinero, y Raditz no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Al final dieron la salida y los coches a gran velocidad arrancaron y en pocos segundos desarecieron de la mirada de los espectadores porque pasaron por una curva. La gran velocidad estaba agobiando a Bulma, y cuando miraba a Raditz veía una sonrisa cruel y luego miraba el otro coche y el conductor estaba igual, mientras la mujer lo apoyaba. No era normal, podían morir y ellos tres estaban tan contentos. En un momento las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Bulma, pero esta vez iban acompañados por gritos para que frenase. Raditz se negaba y para mejorar el momento, aumentó la velocidad del vehículo.

Cuando ya Bulma notaba su fin, un brusco frenó hizo que volviera en si. Miró por el cristal para ver si fue algo quien detuvo a Raditz, y estaba en lo cierto. Vio dos luces de color rojo y azul, un coche muy conocido y dos personas aun más. Se trataba de un coche de policía y de Vegeta y Goku. Esto para Bulma ya se complicaba, no quería ver a Vegeta, no quería que la viese en ese coche, con Raditz y llorando. Uno de los policias abrió la puerta del vehículo azul, era Vegeta, que quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Bulma sentada en el asiento, llorando y temblando.


	13. Un secreto descubierto

13. Un secreto descubierto.

Vegeta estaba mirando a Bulma que aun se encontraba metida en el coche, y luego miró a ver al conductor, que lo estaba sacando Goku. No le extrañaba nada, se trataba de Raditz, luego volvió la mirada a la peliazul, que temblaba y lloraba. Lo primero que hizo Vegeta no fue sacar a Bulma del vehículo, sino dirigirse donde estaban Goku y Raditz, y a este último atacarlo.

Raditz había caido al suelo por la tremenda paliza que le estaba dando Vegeta, porque no paraba de darle patadas y aplastarle el pecho o el estómago. Goku ya intentó separarle pero no pudo, y por una parte lo entendía, Bulma no era más que una niña todavía, y encima era una persona importante para el policía. Haberla encontrado en el estado que la joven estaba era como si en verdad la paliza no se la estubiesen dando a Raditz sino a Vegeta.

Por otro lado, Bulma salió del coche asustada por los gritos del hombre tirado en el suelo, a Vegeta pateandolo y a Goku pidiendo que se detenga. Eso fue ya lo que le faltaba por ver aquel día, y sin poder evitar nada dio un fuerte grito y volvió a llorar. Para desgracia Vegeta oyó el grito pero no hizo nada, siguió pegando a Raditz que no paraba de sangrar malherido en el suelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Vegeta!-gritaba la chica.

-¡Déjalo Vegeta, por favor!-Goku agarraba del brazo a Vegeta para apartarlo de su hermano.

-¡No!¡Podría haber matado a una niña!-se puso a gritar-¡por no decir que estaba haciendo algo ilegal! ¡Tu hermano devería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel!

-¡Cállate!-chillaba Bulma-¡no soy ninguna niña y si monté en el coche es porque yo quería!

-¡Mientes!-al fin dejó en paz al hombre y se acercó a Bulma-¡cuando Raditz frenó oí como gritabas y rogabas porque parase! Y que yo sepa a ti no te gusta nada de esto.

-¡Déjame! Tú no sabes nada de mi... ¡Nada!

-Bulma cálmate-se acercó Goku después de dejar a su hermano en el coche de policías-será mejor que te llevemos a casa.

-Ya me voy yo sola-contestaba de malas maneras.

-¿Ya te has vuelto loca?-apretaba Vegeta sus puños e intentaba controlarse-estás a las afueras, tardarás mucho en llegar y ya es de noche.

-Entonces que me lleve Goku-respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Goku? ¡Basta! ¡tus tonterías me están hartando! ¡Dime ahora mismo qué te pasa y por qué has montado en ese coche!-gritó.

-¿Te importa mucho mi vida?

-¡Si! ¡Siempre quieres que yo te lleve y ahora no paras de gritarme y contestarme! ¡No te reconozco Bulma!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Lo hago por ti, para que estés con tu queridísima novia!-estas palabras no solo la acompañaban con gritos si no con lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tiene que ver Gina?-se acercó algo más a ella.

-Vegeta... yo... te mentí-decía sin poder frenar esas lágrimas.

-¿De qué?

-Aquel beso si fue con intención-Vegeta quedó paralizado-yo... yo te amo desde hace años.

Goku y Raditz escucharon esas palabras, y como Vegeta, se quedaron petrificados, aunque algunos ya se lo podían esperar, lo que dijo Bulma era muy impactante.

-Llévame a casa... por favor-dijo abrazándose a él llorando en su pecho.

Vegeta no dijo nada, tan solo montó en otro coche que sacó de una capsula y llevó a Bulma a su casa. En el camino no se dijeron nada, para la joven fue un alivio al final contar su secreto, pero esperaba que Vegeta no dijera nada a Gina, o sino a saber lo que haría ella. Al llegar, Bulma salió del coche y miró a Vegeta un momento.

-Vegeta...

-Buenas noches, Bulma-dijo solamente el hombre.

-Pero... ¿no me vas a decir nada?-insistió Bulma.

-¿Decir? ¿De qué?-miró un momento a sus ojos.

-¡Vegeta! Te he dicho que te amaba que...

-¡Que nada!-intervino a gritos-Bulma, tú eres una niña y yo tengo casi 30 años, tú ni siquiera llegas a la mayoría de edad y no hablar de que yo estoy con Gina.

-Gina... siempre Gina... ¡ella es una bruja!-se mordió el labio para no seguir hablando de ella-si tú piensas que soy una niña, y si vas a estar siempre de esta manera tan fría conmigo... no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar.

-Bulma... buenas noches-y con decir eso volvió a arrancar el coche y a desaparecer de los ojos llorosos de la peliazul.

Bulma iba a entrar en su casa llorando, pero sintió unas manos agarrándola y tapándola la boca. Las imágenes pasaban muy rápido y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un coche desconcido, cuando intentó gritar alguién tapó su boca y antes de que sus ojos fueran tapados también, pudo ver un rostro terrorífico y oir el sonido como el de una serpiente.


	14. Dos hombres

14. Dos hombres.

Vegeta llegó a su casa al poco rato, no paraba de pensar en lo mismo, Bulma. Todo el mundo le decía que ella tenía algún sentimiento muy fuerte hacía él y Vegeta siempre lo negaba, ¿tan ciego pudo haber estado? Era una pregunta que le pasaba por la cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor era dormir, suponiendo que estaría allí Gina, aunque no tenía nada de ganas de verla, estaba seguro que Bulma ocultaba algo de ella porque en un momento calló la boca como si fuera a meter la pata en algo. Para su impresión, la morena no estaba en el dormitorio, y fue un alivio para el hombre.

En un pequeño apartamento se encontraba una pareja de amantes discutiendo en voz muy alta sin importarle que fuera ya muy tarde para escándalos.

-¿Cómo amenazas a una niña? ¡Tarde o temprano Vegeta se dará cuenta!-gritaba Broly.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Quiero a esa niña lejos de él!-gritaba en el mismo tono Gina.

-¿Qué sientes por Vegeta?-ya decía bajando el tono de voz.

-Es mi pareja ¿qué crees?

-¿Qué creo? Un día me dices que estás harta de él, otro que no podemos seguir con lo nuestro, otro que nos quieres olvidar a los dos ¿te has decidido por una opinión?-se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No es tan fácil Broly!-subía más su tono.

-¿Qué no? Gina, ¡o él o yo!-subió también la voz.

-¿Me haces elegir? ¡Si tú ni siquiera sientes nada por mi!

-¿Qué no? ¡Tú eres la que no sientes nada por nadie! ¡Solo estás con Vegeta porque no quieres que se vaya con una chica más joven que tú!

-¡Para nada!-se encaró al hombre.

-¡No mientas, Gina!-se separó de ella-¡tú misma lo dijiste, y no se lo dijiste a cualquiera, me lo dijiste a mi!

-Si tanto interés tienes... ¡prefiero a esa niña muerta antes que con mi hombre!-después de decir eso se tapó la boca.

-¿Tu hombre?-la miró con frialdad-fuera de mi casa Gina, aquí no pintas nada.

-Broly...-la interrumpió el hombre.

-¡Largo!-gritó-esto se acabó Gina, ¡ya se ha terminado!

Gina se fue del apartamento y volvió a su casa corriendo. ¿Era cierto que Broly estaba enamorado de ella? Serían mentiras de él, porque según pensaba ella, Broly jamás tendría algún sentimiento como ése, y menos con la morena.

Cuando llegó a su casa, subió corriendo a su dormitorio, y encontró a Vegeta dormido en la cama. Se tumbó a su lado y empezó a acariciar sus brazos. Vegeta estaba despierto, porque no podía dormir, y sintió escalofríos al notar a Gina ahí con él. Le dio como asco al notar su tacto, así que se apartó bruscamente. La morena quedó impresionada por eso ¿se habría enterado de su infidelidad?

-Vegeta-susurraba Gina.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba friamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Y a ti?-la miró a los ojos-¿de dónde vienes, mujer?

-Estuve con las chicas y...-la interrumpió el hombre.

-¿Qué me escondes?-frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? No entiendo...-volvió a ser interrumpida.

-Bulma me quería decir algo pero se calló al momento, como si ocultara algo de ti ¿de dónde vienes?

-¿Has estado con esa niñata?-la mujer la empezó a maldecir por no haber cumplido el acuerdo-no te escondo nada, amor... solo que...

-Solo que me voy a dormir al sofá-decía levantándose de la cama-cuando quieras, bajas y me lo cuentas.

Vegeta se marchó dejando a la mujer impresionada. No dejaría que le tomase el pelo, y no se quedaría durmiendo con una mujer que no le era sincera.

En un lugar abandonado se oían llantos de una mujer. Atada en un rincon, tapada ojos y boca, se encontraba la peliazul. Sintió como álguien quitaba los vendajes, con fuerza, Bulma cerró los ojos al sentir la luz, y cuando pudo ver mejor, encontró al mismo hombre delante de ella, con ese inquietante ruido.

-Hola, Bulma-decía con una sonrisa malvada y un tono helador.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntaba aterrada llorando-sueltamé... por favor...

-No tengas miedo Bulma... solo voy a hacerte un pequeño... transplante.

-¿Qué? ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero irme!-gritó llorando.

-Por mi puedes gritar lo que quieras... es música para mis oidos-luego volvió ha hacer ese inquietante sonido-así que grita con libertad... solo yo te voy a oir.

-¡Mis amigos vendrán! ¡Y te van a matar!

-¿Vegeta? ¿Goku? ¿Piccolo? ¿Broly?-sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven-¿cuál de ellos?

-Cómo... cómo... ¿cómo los conoces?-tartamudeó por el miedo que tenía.

-Tuve el privilegio de conocerlos-y volvió a hacer ese sonido tan molesto.

-Tú... tú eres aquel hombre que tuvieron que soltar...-lloraba la peliazul.

-Tranquila, Bulma-acarició el rostro de la chica-no voy a hacerte daño, yo solo quiero... quiero tu cuerpo.

Bulma abrió los ojos por el terror, estaba segura a que se refería ese hombre, no quería violarla, lo que quería era abrirla, y quién sabe que haría con su cuerpo, después de todo era conocido como "el Cirujano".

-No por favor... ¡no!-gritó mas fuerte.

-Mmm... que hermosa melodía-volvió el sonido que hacía y la miró-si te tranquiliza, yo por la noche no trabajo.

Cuando terminó de decirlo se fue por una puerta para dormir, y escuchó la mejor nana para acostarse, los gritos de Bulma.


	15. La casa abandonada

15. La casa abandonada.

Después de dormir toda la noche en el sofá, Vegeta se levantó de más mal humor que nunca. La primera persona que vio fue Gina que le trajo el desayuno con una cara sonriente. Vegeta la miraba con odio y no hizo caso de la comida que había traido la mujer, que por su parte, ella ya había notado el mal genio con el que despertó su pareja. La morena se acercó a Vegeta, que estaba sentado en el sofá vistiéndose, y ella se sentó a su lado acariciándole y dándole unos cariñosos besos en la mejilla que se acercaban más a sus labios, pero el hombre la apartó bruscamente.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?-gritaba cabreada por el comportamiendo de su pareja.

-Que hay algo que me ocultas, y como no me lo dices te estoy empezando a tener mucho asco-contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Asco? ¡No puedes tenerme asco! ¡Soy tu novia por si no te acuerdas!

-Entonces si eres mi novia por qué no me dices que me escondes, y no te hagas la tonta porque sé de que hablo-miró a sus ojos azules acusadoramente.

-¡No te oculto nada!-gritó Gina.

-¡Pues como quieras! Me voy a trabajar-se levantó del sofá y se marchó dando un fuerte golpe.

En la comisaría llegó Vegeta y se fue a reunir con sus amigos. Goku lo miraba muy preocupado, ya que él había oido las palabras de Bulma hacía él mostrándole un gran secreto. Vegeta, por su parte, ya se incomodaba de estar siendo vigilado por aquel hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Vegeta-dijo Goku-¿qué ha pasado con Bulma?

-¡No lo sé! ¡No la he visto!-gritó molesto-y meteté en tus cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ahora Piccolo.

-¿No tenéis vida?-decía Vegeta más cabreado por momentos.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras-contestó Piccolo-¿qué vas ha hacer con tu hermano, Goku?

-Lo metieron en el calabozo... intenté ayudarle pero siempre me rechaza-luego suspiró-supongo que Vegeta tenía razón, lo mejor es que mi hermano esté en la cárcel.

-¡Claro que tengo razón!-contestó Vegeta-¡podía haber matado a Bulma!

-¿BULMA?-gritó un hombre detrás de ellos.

-¿Eh? ¡Hola dr. Brief!-dijo Goku-¿a qué vienen esos gritos?

-Ayer Bulma no vino a dormir a casa-contestó llorando-¡espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi hija!

-¿Cómo? Ayer dejé a Bulma en la puerta de su casa-decía Vegeta muy preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi Bulma!

-Chicos-apareció Broly y se acercó a Vegeta-ayer un hombre escuchó gritos en la vieja casa abandonada del bosque. Nos dijo que vio salir varias veces a un hombre con mucho parecido a "el Cirujano".

-Bulma desapareció ayer-le explicó Piccolo-puede ser que los gritos sean de ella.

-Pues no perdáis tiempo, a saber que va ha hacer con ella-contestó y luego miró otra vez al hombre de antes-Vegeta, me gustaría que te quedaras, quiero hablar contigo.

-Ahora no, voy a buscar a Bulma-decía mientras se marchaba, pero Broly lo agarró.

-Escúchame, es muy importante, se trata de...-lo interrumpió Vegeta.

-Me da igual, Bulma desapareció por mi culpa y no voy a quedarme aquí-contestó friamente.

Salieron los tres hombres corriendo hacía esa vieja casa que estaba en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

En un lugar, oscuro, frío, silencioso y terrorífico, una joven chica de pelo azul se encontraba atada a una mesa y despertando de una anestesia. Lo primero en ver fue a aquel hombre que pensó que era de su imaginación, pero no, esto no era ninguna pesadilla. No tardaron en salirle lágrimas, y ya casi no podía gritar por los chillidos de socorro que pidió toda la noche.

-Buenos días, Bulma-dijo el hombre-¿estás preparada?

-¿Qué vas ha hacerme?-decía muy bajito por su voz-te lo pido... suéltame, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo juro.

-No debes tener miedo-susurraba-te soltaré cuando acabe.

-¿Pero para qué quieres abrir mi cuerpo? ¡No lo entiendo!-intentaba gritar mientras lloraba.

-Si te lo dijera te asustarías más-y empezó ha hacer su sonido de serpiente.

-¿Más miedo que esto? ¿Lo haces por matar a la gente?

-Y por comida-contestó muy relajado.

-¿Vas a vender mis órganos para poder comprarte comida?-preguntaba asustada.

-No lo entiendes Bulma, yo no voy a vender nada-contestó.

-Entonces por que dices lo de la comida... no entiendo-luego abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta e intentó gritar.

-Sigue gritado-volvió con su sonido.

-¿Quieres comerme? ¡Estás loco!-gritaba llorando.

-No siempre lo hago, pero hoy haré una excepción... solo para ver la cara de tu amigo... Vegeta-y su sonrisa se tornó a más malvada.

Bulma ya no podía hacer nada, no entendía porque hacía eso, pero lo único que le importaba era huir. Gritaba no con mucho éxito, por momentos lágrimas ya ni le salian, y fue peor su estado, cuando vio como aquel hombre agarraba herramientas que servirían para cortarla. "El Cirujano" se acercó a ella con una pequeña navaja y la puso en su cuerpo sin apretar, la miró un momento y muy bajito la preguntaba.

-¿Últimas palabras?

-Ve... Vegeta...-lloraba la chica apunto de perder el conocimiento.


	16. Salvada

16. Salvada.

-¿Vegeta? ¿Vas a dedicar tus últimas palabras a un hombre que no te ama?-rió malvadamente-da igual, ahora, a trabajar.

Bulma no esucho las palabras que de quel hombre salían, ya que estaba apunto de quedarse incosciente. Sus ojos se nublaban, su voz se apagaba y lo que oía lo escuchaba como si estuveria lejos. Escuchó un pequeño sonido que hizo temblar la mesa donde estaba. Aunque no podia ver mucho pudo distingir tres sombras y luego sintió como "el Cirujano" habia quitado de su tripa aquella navaja. Sintió como alguien la agarraba y la decía algo que no entendía, y ya después... se quedó incosciente.

Vegeta colocaba a Bulma en uno de los coches de policía, mientras Piccolo y Goku sacaban de aquella vieja casa al hombre que buscaban desde hace mucho, metiéndolo en el otro vehículo. Los dos hombres se acercaron para ver el estado de la joven, que les preocupaba mucho.

-¿La vas a llevar a su casa?-preguntó Piccolo.

-No, la llevaré a la mía-contestó Vegeta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Goku abrió los ojos.

-Necesito hablar con ella, y quiero que a la primera persona que vea sea una que pueda protegerla.

-Entonces vete-dijo Piccolo-nosotros llevaremos a "el Cirujano" a comisaría, este hombre ya no se salva.

-Y le diremos al padre de Bulma que su hija está bien-le comentó Goku.

-Una cosa-decía Vegeta-Broly quería decirme algo, preguntadle que era lo qué quería.

-Cuenta con ello-y después de decir esto Goku, él y Piccolo se montaron en el coche.

Vegeta también se fue en el otro coche de policía pero dirección a su casa.

Cuando los dos policías llegaron a la comisaría, fueron en busca de Broly con "el Cirujano" detenido.

-¡Buen trabajo!-les dijo Broly, luego miró al esposado-al final no te has salido con la tuya.

El hombre hizo otra vez el sonido para molestarle, pero lo único que consigió fue un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¿Era Bulma la persona que tenía?

-Sí, y llegamos justo a tiempo, si hubiéramos tardado cinco segundos más, yo no sé que hubiera pasado con Bulma-constestó Goku.

-¿Y dónde está?-preguntó Broly.

-Vegeta se la ha llevado, no es bueno que esté aquí-respondió el otro policía.

-Sabéis que ella fue la secuestrada y la necesitamos, es una testigo importante.

-Pero es muy joven para llevarla a declarar si es lo que piensas, y sabes que su padre se opondrá-Piccolo le contestaba.

-Sí, lo sé, pero por suerte sois testigos los tres y puede que el padre de Bulma la sustituya para declarar, mientras tanto, "el Cirujano" estará en el calabozo, hasta el dia del juicio.

-Piccolo-dijo Goku-lo llevaré yo, tú habla con Broly de lo que nos dijo Vegeta.

Los dos hombres vieron como Goku se marchaba con el detenido, luego Piccolo miró a Broly que esperaba que dijese lo que tenía que decir.

-Nos dijo Vegeta que tenías que hablar algo con él, ¿qué era?

-Lo tengo que hablar con él, no contigo-contestó Broly con enfado.

-De Gina... ¿verdad?-eso dejó impactado al hombre.

-¿Qué sabes?-se acercó a Piccolo amenazante.

-No sabía nada, hasta que me fije en la manera que la mirabas el día de la fiesta ¿tienes algo con ella?

-No tengo porque contestarte-le dio la espalda.

-Broly... no jueges con fuego-Piccolo le advirtió-si Vegeta se entera...

-¡No tengo nada que decir!-interrumpió-yo solo quería sincerarme con Vegeta, quiero a Gina, pero ella solo quiere estar con él para no dejarle irse con Bulma.

-¿Seguís juntos?

-No... la eché de casa cuando me di cuenta de que yo no le importaba nada-contestó-y si te importa, prefiero no seguir hablando de esto.

-Como quieras-y sin decir nada más, Piccolo se marchó.

En otro lugar, Bulma empezó a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en un lugar cómodo, caliente y olía mejor que aquella casa abandonada. Estaba tumbada en una cama, tapada con las sábanas, y luego miró enfrente, un hombre que la miraba fijamente sentado en una silla. Bulma sonrió y lloró a la vez, el hombre que amaba, después de confesarle lo que sentía por él, la había salvado de una muerte espantosa. Se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado, pero con una mirada de culpabilidad, aunque intentaba hacer todo lo posible para que la joven no se sintiera mal.


	17. Dime

**Atención: Lemon**

17. Dime.

Bulma miró los ojos azabaches de Vegeta, y se perdía en su mirada que era difícil de leer.

-Vegeta...-susurró.

-¿Estás bien?-se levantó de la silla acercándose a Bulma.

-Ahora sí-contestaba mientras se sentaba en la cama-¿me has salvado?

-Sí-acarició la cara de la joven-tuvistes suerte de que un hombre te oyera gritar.

-Pensé que nadie me oiría... por lo menos eso me dijo aquel psicópata-luego se lanzó al pecho de Vegeta llorando-tenía mucho miedo...

-Lo sé... la culpa era mía Bulma-decía mientras abrazaba a la joven.

-¿Qué?-miró a Vegeta a los ojos-claro que no.

-Bulma, si hubiera esperado a que entrases a casa nada de esto habría pasado. Todavía pienso que hubiese pasado de ti si no llegamos en ese momento... no me lo hubiera perdonado.

-¿Tan importante soy para ti?-dijo Bulma dulcemente.

-Sabes que eres la única persona que me importa demasiado y...

-No-le tapó la boca-no me refiero a eso Vegeta, sabes que te amo pero... dime qué sientes por mí, y no me digas que amor de hermanos... porque no me lo creeré.

-Deberías Bulma-la soltó-no puede haber nada entre tú y yo.

-¡Pues yo si quiero que haya algo!-se enfadó-para que lo sepas Vegeta... soy la única mujer que te ama de verdad...

-¿ Insinúas que Gina no?-miraba friamente a la peliazul.

-Vegeta... Gina te es infiel con Broly-contestó en bajito pero el hombre lo pudo oir sin problemas.

-¿Cómo?-abrió los ojos impresionado, pero en verdad, no se sentía tan dolido.

-Olvida eso, yo... yo necesto saber una cosa-se acercó más a Vegeta quedando a pocos centímetros de su boca-¿qué sentiste cuando nos besamos?

-Bulma...-se separó-déjalo.

-¡No! Lo dejaré cuando sienta que no tenga posibilidad alguna-se volvió a acercar a él a la misma distancia que antes-Vegeta... dime que no me quieres. Dime que me correspondiste a aquel beso por pena... porque no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Dime que cuando me vistes con aquel vestido no querías hacerme el amor. Dime que me sigues viendo como a una niña. Dime que me quieres como a una hermana... pero dime que no volveras a besarme otra vez. Cuando me digas todo esto... no volveré a verte más, porque si no no podré olvidarte-le decía llorando.

Vegeta quedó impactado por todo lo que dijo Bulma, y estaba claro que eso no era lo que sentía si no al reves... para él aquel beso fue distinto a los que Gina le daba, ahora para él no era como una hermana, no la veía como a una niña y al verla con aquel vestido... quien sabe cuantas cosas pensó y ninguna de esas ideas eran muy santa. Pero lo más importante es que la quería, y no deseaba perderla.

Sin más, la agarró por la cintura y la besó con pasión. Bulma lo correspondió con el mismo calor. Juntaban sus lenguas mientras aquel interminable beso seguía.

-Por favor-dijo Bulma cuando se separó-quiero que me hagas tuya...

-Bulma...-la chica tapó los labios de Vegeta.

-Vegeta... hazme el amor... por favor-susurró.

Volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión, Vegeta tumbó a Bulma en la cama poniéndose encima de ella, siguiendo con sus labios el recorrido hasta el cuello de la peliazul mientras ella intentaba quitarle la camiseta. Las manos de Vegeta bajaban por la cintura de Bulma, quitando su camisa, y luego desabrochó el sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Bulma acariciaba el torso del hombre, el tacto de su piel la excitó mucho. Vegeta la volvió a besar mientras sus manos bagaban, llevando una a un pecho de la joven acariciándolo de un lado a otro. Luego separó sus labios de los de Bulma para llevar su lengua al otro pecho para lamerlo. La peliazul cerró los ojos excitada por el calor que recorría por su cuerpo, empezando a salir pequeños gemidos por su boca. Vegeta mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven, la contemplaba sonriente por hacerla sentir de aquella manera. Sin parar de tocarla, mandó una de sus manos a quitarle sus últimas prendas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Su mano acariciaba la parte íntima de la joven con cuidado mientras que con la otra seguía masajeando su pecho. De estas caricias una ola de calor invadió el cuerpo de Bulma haciendo que los pequeños gemidos se hicieran algo más sonoros. Los sonidos de placer siguieron aumentando cuando Vegeta introdujo alguno de sus dedos en la feminidad de la peliazul que no daba razón de lo que le pasaba en su cuerpo. El hombre abandonó con su boca el pecho de Bulma para bajar a su intimidad y sacar los dedos que rato atrás fueron introducidos en el cuerpo de la chica. Antes de seguir con su juego contempló el rostro enrojecido de Bulma y luego como abría los ojos con ganas de seguir.

-Te quiero Vegeta...-decía la chica con una respiración agitada.

Vegeta continuó después de oir las palabras de Bulma. Lamió la intimidad femenina de la peliazul y luego introdujo la lengua moviéndola a los lados y en círculos. Bulma gritaba cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Vegeta dentro de su cuerpo. Después de seguir un rato el hombre se apartó probando los jugos de la chica que no daba razón de si. Cuando el estado de shock acabó se sentó y apartó la ropa que le quedaba a Vegeta, dejando ver su excitacion. Bulma se asustó un poco, porque esperaba que cuando Vegeta se intrujese en ella la iría a doler mucho.

-Tranquila-dijo Vegeta sabiendo lo que pensaba Bulma-no te dolerá.

-¿Seguro? Es mi primera vez...-se sonrojó.

-Solo un poco-contestó-pero es normal. Bulma... yo jamás te haría daño.

Bulma sonrió al oir las palabras de Vegeta y asintió. La joven se acercó a la parte íntima de su acompañante y empezó con su juego. Lo acaricibia en un ritmo normal hasta que de un momento fue más rápido. Luego pasó su lengua por el principio de la intimidad y de esta acción se oyó un rugido. Después de esta reacción Bulma provó todo el poder de Vegeta que estaba más que excitado por el comportamiento de la joven. Bulma aumentaba su ritmo mientras él rugía por el fuerte calor que había dentro de su cuerpo. La peliazul se separó de la excitación de Vegeta con el sabor de sus jugos en su boca femenina. En ese momento se quedaron mirándose como si el tiempo se hubiese parado para ellos, pero fue Vegeta que agarrándola por la espalda la atrajó hacia él para besarla con pasión.

-Vegeta, ya no aguantó más... hazlo-susurró en el oido Vegeta.

Vegeta contempló por última vez a la que hace tiempo la vio como a su hermana, y hoy, la veía como a la mujer que quería siempre en su cama. Al final, el hombre entró en Bulma haciéndola gritar de dolor. Las embestidas de Vegeta no eran ni muy fuerte ni muy agresivas, era todo lo contrario, hacia que el momento fuera más tierno y dulce, pero los gritos de la joven no expresaban eso... expresaban el dolor y la fuerza. Es verdad que la primera vez esperaba que la doliera, pero no sabía que tanto, y estaba segura que Vegeta no estaba siendo muy bruto e intentaba todo para que ella sintiese placer. El hombre vio las lágrimas brotar de los ojos de su compañera, y ya estaba por parar para no hacerla más daño, pero su idea se desvaneció por gritos y gemidos de placer. Bulma al fin notó en su cuerpo el calor del placer, era como el infierno dentro de ella, pero un infierno muy difirente. Su cuerpo se acostumbró al gran tamaño de su compañero y eso hizo hacerla sentir dominada por la pasión. Vegeta siguió dentro de ella por gran tiempo, cambiaron las posturas y sintió que el momento se acabó al oir el grito que tanto deseaba de Bulma... su nombre en un orgasmo. Vegeta al final salio de ella tumbándose a su lado. Bulma se tumbó en el pecho del hombre y tapó sus cuerpos desnudos y calientes con las sábanas.

-Vegeta...-miró al hombre-¿qué va a pasar después de esto?

-No lo sé-contestó.

-¿No sabes nada de lo que pueda ocurrir?-miraba preocupada.

-Solo sé que no va a ser la última vez que esto pase-decía Vegeta mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bulma-sé que Gina y yo ya no vamos a seguir juntos, y sé que tú padre nos va a matar.

-Me da igual lo que mi padre piense-sonrió-y en cuanto a que esta no va a ser la última vez que lo hagamos... creo que tienes razón.

Los dos se miraron y luego se volvieron a besar, acabando durmiendo en la misma cama, sin pensar que Gina podría llegar y encontrarlos en cualquier momento...


	18. Siempre enemigas

18. Siempre enemigas.

Bulma despertó viendo como Vegeta se estaba vistiendo. Miró su reloj y ya era por la tarde, luego volvió la vista al hombre y sonrió recordando lo que rato atrás había ocurrido en la cama que ella estaba tumbada.

-Hola-dijo Bulma teníendo la atención de Vegeta-¿te vas a trabajar?

-Sí, y vas a venir conmigo-contestó él-tu padre debe saber que estás bien.

-Estoy perfectamente-gritaba mientras saltaba en la cama y notó la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre-Vegeta, te quiero.

Vegeta no dijo nada solo la levantó y la besó. La verdad, Bulma creía que hubiese sido raro si hubiera contestado con palabras, ya que entendía que aquel beso era como un "yo también". Se separaron del beso y Bulma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Raditz?-preguntaba la peliazul al recordar lo que pasó antes de su secuestro.

-Lo meterán en la cárcel-contestó Vegeta tranquilamente.

-Pero... no puede ser. ¿Puedo hablar con él? Seguro que consigo abrirle los ojos.

-No-dijo Vegeta enfadado.

-Pero, Vegeta... puede que haya tenido muchas oportunidades... pero ¡es injusto que con él se haga justicia y no con el hombre que mató a su familia!

-Puede que tengas razón, pero Goku ya intentó que razonara y él siempre se niega-decía Vegeta mientras miraba los ojos de Bulma-ahora vístete, tienen que hablar contigo sobre lo que te pasó.

-Vegeta... déjame que hable con Raditz... por favor-le pidió con ojos de niña buena.

-¡No hagas eso!-gritaba mientras apartaba su mirada pero luego la volvia a ver igual-¡pero si no consigues convencerlo no me lo vuelvas a pedir!

-¡Gracias Vegeta!-y saltó a sus brazos dándole un enorme beso.

-Vegeta... ya estoy-la voz femenina de Gina se oía entrando a la habitación, y encontrándose con la escena-¿QUÉ HACES?

Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió de medio lado.

-Perdona Gina-contestaba irónicamente-es lo que parece.

-Cómo... eres...-a Gina no le salían las palabras-¡y tú! ¡Visteté maldita mocosa!

Bulma se escondía detrás de Vegeta tapada con las sábanas.

-¿Te molesta mucho que te haya sido infiel?-preguntó muy fríamente Vegeta haciendo que Gina se estremeciese.

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Te has acostado con esa mocosa! ¡Con tu "hermanita"! Eres...

-¿Y Broly? ¿No te has estado acostando con él a mis espaldas?-la interrumpió Vegeta con enfado.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldita mocosa! Seguro que le has dicho alguna mentira para...

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Gina!-gritó el hombre-no me hagas creer que esto fue una mentira de Bulma. Recuerda que ayer notaba que algo me ocultabas, por no hablar de lo pronto que llegaste a casa.

-Pero... mi amor ella...

-Fuera Gina-interrumpió de nuevo-voy a llevar a Bulma a la comisaría, mientras, tu haz la maleta, porque te vas de mi casa.

-¡No puedes echarme!-gritaba colérica la morena-¡la casa también está a mi nombre!

-¿Y quién paga las facturas y todo? No podrías mantener esta casa sin mi, así que lárgate con tu amigo, yo no quiero volver a verte.

-¡Me echarás de menos! ¡Esa niña no me llega ni a los pies!-mientras discutían Gina se fijaba que Bulma se estaba vistiendo.

-Para que te enteres-gritaba la peliazul-¡yo soy más joven y no una vieja amargada como tú!

-Pero... ¿que te has creido niñata?-la mujer fue corriendo hacia Bulma pero Vegeta la detuvo.

-¡Basta! ¡Haz tus cosas y márchate!

Cuando Bulma estaba ya vestida, ella y Vegeta se fueron dejando sola a Gina en la habitación.

-Bulma... ¡como te odio!-gritaba la morena y luego se acercó a un cajón, lo abrió y sacó una pistola que tenía Vegeta-no siempre los finales son tan felices como tú te crees.

Gina empezó a reir mientras cargaba el arma y se lo guardaba saliendo de la casa.

Después de dos horas, Bulma, junto con Goku, intentaban entrar en razón a Raditz, hasta que al final lo consiguieron. La peliazul, después se puso a buscar a su padre para hablar con él, pero no lo encontraba. Salió de la comisaría para irse a su casa, pero una cosa que le pasó una noche antes, le volvió a ocurrir. Alguien la había atrapado.

La tiraron dentro del coche y notó como arrancaba, hasta los 10 minutos no pararon. Cuando la sacaron del vehículo reconoció a Gina, que la agarraba y luego la soltó en un descampado.

-Maldita niña, ¡siempre estropeas todo!-gritó mientras la tiraba al suelo.

-¡Tú lo estropeaste todo! ¡Si no hubieses sido infiel a Vegeta jamás hubiera pasado nada!-gritaba.

-¡Cállate ya!-decía Gina mientras sacaba el arma-y prepárate, porque pronto estarás en el otro mundo.


	19. Siempre te querré

19. Siempre te querré.

Bulma cerró fuerte los ojos y al momento se escuchó un disparo. La peliazul abrió los ojos llorando, para encontrarse a Gina de rodillas en el suelo tapándose alguna herida, intentó irse corriendo pero la morena la vio y esta vez la disparó, pero solo consigió darla en el muslo, que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Gina miró a su alrededor, álguien la había disparado y por alguna razón esperaba que fuese Vegeta, pero no fue él, sino Broly. El hombre vio como se había llevado a Bulma a la fuerza, por eso la siguió hasta encontrarse con aquella escena, Gina apuntando con la pistola a Bulma.

-Eres un traidor-decía la morena.

-Lo siento, Gina-contestaba Broly mientras se ponía a la altura de la mujer-no puedo dejar que mates a Bulma.

-¿Tú también estás enamorado de ella?-preguntaba con dificultad.

-Claro que no, tú sabes muy bien que para mí tú siempre seras la mujer que quiero, pero eres tú la que no me ama-respondía él y luego dirigió su mirada a la joven-Bulma no se merece que la mates por tus celos, o porque quieras que Vegeta sea solo tuyo.

-¿Tú podías sustituirle?

-Ni te lo hubieses imaginado... eras tú la que querías que te diera el cariño que él no te daba, pero yo creo que tu mentías, solo le utilizabas de la misma manera que me usabas a mí.

-Ayúdame Broly-agarró el brazo del hombre-sálvame y te prometo que viviremos los dos solos...

-Perdona Gina-decía Broly mientras se levantaba-pero entre tú y yo ya no hay nada, y como Vegeta merece a Bulma, yo también merezco algo mejor que tú.

-Broly-Gina empezó a toser sangre-no me hagas esto.

-Si te salvas nos veremos alguna vez, pero si no... no se cuando volveremos a reunirnos.

Broly se fue dejando sola a Gina, la herida era muy grave, pero el hombre creía que se lo merecía y que era lo mejor. Corriendo fue a buscar a Bulma que estaba en el suelo tapándose la herida como podía.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Broly.

-Me duele mucho-contestó ella.

-Te llevaré a un hospital-decía mientras levantaba en brazos.

-¡No! Llévame con mi padre, el sabrá sacarme la bala.

-No creo que sea buena idea, debería atenderte un...

-Broly-interrumpía Bulma-si me llevas al hospital tendrán que preguntarte quién me disparó, y si se enteran de que disparastes a Gina te podrían meter en la cárcel.

-Puede que lo merezca-contestó.

-¡Claro que no! Tú me has salvado y has disparado a la única mujer que has amado... no lo mereces.

-Está bien, me has convencido-sonrió-¿crees que debería dejarla ahí?

-Gina se lo merece todo, no se merece ni que la hables, pero...

-Con esa herida no sobrevivirá-decía el hombre.

-Llévala también con mi padre, a lo mejor no conseguirá mucho, pero por lo menos no morirá aquí.

-Tienes razón.

Broly llevó a Bulma a su coche y luego se acercó donde Gina, que estaba llorando.

-Broly...

-Calla-la interrumpió-después de haber disparado a Bulma, ella misma me ha dicho que te lleve con su padre para ver si te puedes salvar, y si así no es, por lo menos morirás en un sitió mejor, aunque aquí es donde tendría que estar tu tumba.

Broly llevó a Gina al coche y empezó a conducir hasta la comisaría. Por el camino, llamó a Goku pidiéndole ayuda, que le dijo que entraran por la puerta del garaje, que así puede que no vieran a las mujeres heridas. Al llegar, entró por donde Goku dijo y ahí esperaba él. Llevó a Bulma al laboratorio y Broly llevó a Gina. Cuando entraron estaba el dr. Brief mirando algunas cosas, hasta que vio a su hija herida.

-¡Bulma!-gritó mientras iba a ver a su hija-¿qué te ha pasado?

-Tranquilo papá... mira a Gina, está más grave que yo.

Goku sentó a Bulma en una silla, mientras Broly tumbaba a Gina en una camilla y depués se puso al lado de la joven. El dr. Brief revisó a Gina mientras Bulma hablaba con Broly.

-¿Se lo dirás a Vegeta?-preguntó ella.

-Debe enterarse-contestaba Broly mientras miraba a Gina.

-Yo le llamaré, tiene que estar con Piccolo-dijo Goku.

Vieron como Goku salía, pero pronto volvieron la vista a Gina que estaba gritando. Después de dos minutos, los gritos cesaron, dejando a Gina inmóvil.

-Papá...

-Ha... muerto...-contestó el hombre apenado.

-¿Muerta?-preguntaba Broly mientras se acercaba para mirarla.

-Sí... no se como se lo diré a Vegeta ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó a Broly.

-Muerta...-cerró los ojos de Gina que estaban abiertos, mientras que por los de Broly salían lágrimas.

-Broly-susurró Bulma-lo siento mucho.

-¡Bulma!-gritó Vegeta entrando por la puerta, y luego se paralizó al ver a Gina.

-¿Está muerta?-preguntó Piccolo que entraba con Goku.

-Su herida era muy grave como para salvarla-decía el dr. Brief.

-Vegeta-cuando Bulma lo nombró el hombre se acercó y la miró su pierna.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tranquilo, no es tan grave-Bulma intentó levantarse y se apoyó en Vegeta, luego acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó.

-¡Bulma!-gritó su padre-¿qué haces?

Todos los presentes quedaron un poco sorprendidos por esa acción, ya que Bulma se había olvidado de la gente y sobre todo... de su padre.


	20. Yo le quiero

20. Yo le quiero.

Vegeta se separó de Bulma haciendo que cayera en la silla. El dr. Brief se acercó a su hija con cara de enfado y le revisó la pierna. Mientras el padre intentaba curar a su hija, los cuatro hombres salieron del laboratorio.

-Vegeta, ¿que piensas hacer con Gina?-preguntó Broly.

-La mataste tú ¿verdad?-preguntaba Vegeta cabreado.

-Sí, pero no fui yo quien disparó a Bulma, por si piensas eso.

-Encárgate tú de Gina, yo no quiero saber nada.

-¿Y qué ha sido eso con Bulma?-preguntó esta vez Goku.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-La verdad, si importa-dijo Broly amenazante-tienes bastantes más años que ella, y eso no importa a no ser que sea menor, que es el caso de Bulma.

-¿Hablamos de lo que pasa cuando matas a una persona?-amenazó esta vez Vegeta.

-Deberías darme las gracias, te he quitado un peso de encima y he salvado a tu niña-dijo irónicamente.

-Broly, no te metas donde no te llaman-Vegeta agarró de la camisa del cuello al hombre-si me entero que me vuelves ha hacer lo mismo y te llevas a Bulma... te juro que acabas muerto con tu mujer.

-¿Ahora si es mi mujer?-apartó bruscamente a Vegeta.

-Desde el momento en que te acostaste con ella fue toda tuya, yo no quiero saber nada de ella, ni viva ni muerta, lo único que me importa es que no quiero verte cerca de Bulma y menos después de lo que ha pasado hoy.

Vegeta volvió a entrar en el laboratorio, observando como en ese momento el dr. Brief estaba vendando la pierna a su hija. Bulma, miraba a Vegeta con tristeza, le salían mejor las cosas cuando Vegeta no sabía que estaba enamorada de él.

-Ya está-dijo su padre.

-Papá...

-Nos veremos en casa y hablaremos mejor-decía con un tono de voz triste.

-No papá, tenemos que hablar ahora-decía la peliazul mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Hija... yo entiendo que el haber estado con Vegeta desde que eras una niña hasta hoy hayas tenido sentimientos de amor por él-comentaba su padre mientras tapaba el cuerpo de Gina-pero hija, eres muy pequeña y él muy mayor-después miró a Vegeta.

-Pero yo lo quiero papá... ¡lo quiero mucho!

-Vegeta-miraba al hombre que nombró-¿tú también quieres a mi hija?

-Dr. Brief, sabes que yo a Bulma la respeto mucho-contestó Vegeta-pero ahora es la única mujer que me ha dicho todo de verdad.

-¿Mujer? ¡Todavía es una niña!-gritaba el padre.

-¡No soy ninguna niña! ¡Solo me quedan dos años para ser mayor de edad, pero no significa que sea una niña!-gritó la chica.

-¡Bulma! ¡Eres todavía muy pequeña para saber del amor, no eres una mujer hasta que cumplas esa edad y hasta que no te entreges por primera vez al hombre que quieres! ¡Y todavía no ha pasado ninguna de las dos cosas!

-Para que lo sepas lo único que me queda para ser una mujer es llegar a la edad de los dieciocho, como tú dices-le contestó a gritos su hija.

-¿Cómo?-cuando el dr. Brief preguntó Bulma se llevó las manos a la boca y el padre miró a Vegeta-no te has atrevido a tocar a mi hija, ¿verdad Vegeta?

Vegeta quedó mudo por un momento y miró a Bulma que se acercaba a él con dificultad, hasta que se abrazó a su brazo.

-Bulma... ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

-Papá... miras las cosas por el lado malo cuando hay cosas buenas en que Vegeta y yo estemos juntos-contestó su hija-le conoces desde hace muchos años, has visto que conmigo jamás se ha portado mal, es un policía y me puede proteger, y lo más importante es que tu hija lo quiere... tú deberías entenderlo, no voy a encontrar a álguien mejor que él y lo sabes.

Su padre miró a Vegeta, esta vez sin palabras, lo que dijo Bulma era todo verdad, el único problema que encontraba era la diferencia de edad, pero sabía que aquel hombre jamás la haría daño a su pequeña niña.

-¡Pero hasta los dieciocho vives en casa!-contestó enfadado su padre.

-¡Papi!-gritó ilusionada-te quiero mucho.

Bulma miró a Vegeta a los ojos notando en ellos una gran felicidad, acabaron por besarse mientras el padre miraba con celos al ver a su hija en los brazos de un hombre.


	21. Te necesito

**Atención: Lemon**

21. Te necesito.

Después de varios días, enterraron el cuerpo de Gina, y por suerte, Broly no fue acusado porque no llegaron a enterarse de que fue él quien la disparó.

En una casa al lado de Capsule Corp. Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama observando a la chica que tenía al lado. Dormida, se encontraba Bulma, hasta que al fin empezó a abrir sus ojos azules para encontras los negros de Vegeta. Cuantas noches había pensado en un momento así, que mientras ella dormía él la mirase, en su cama y sonriendola, mientras acariciaba su pelo azul. Bulma empezó entonces a recordar la noche tan apasionada que vivieron los dos, y aun seguían desnudos tan solo tapados por las sábanas.

-Buenos días-dijo Bulma cuando abrió más los ojos.

-Cuando tu padre se entere que no has dormido en casa te matará-contestó Vegeta riendo.

-¡No! Primero te matará a ti, y luego iré yo-sonrió dulcemente.

-¿ Quieres que te lleve a clase?-preguntaba el hombre.

-¡Espera! cinco minutos más-decía quejándose Bulma mientras se tapaba con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Como quieras, no es mi problema si llegas tarde.

-¿Cómo que no?-se destapó-¡te recuerdo que voy a trabajar en el laboratorio con mi padre cuando acabe mis estudios!

-¿Eso significa que te tendré que aguantar a todas a horas?-alzó una ceja el hombre.

-¡Pues sí!-contestó mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Entonces será... muy divertido-sonrió de medio lado y enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Bulma la atrajo más a él acabando por devorar su boca.

Se empezaron a dar pequeños besos, que luego se hicieron más largos, más apasionados, más cálidos y más placenteros. Vegeta empezaba a besar el cuello de la joven, y ella, estiraba el cuello para que siguiera besándolo. El hombre se tumbó encima de ella besándola apasionadamente. Bulma acariciaba su espalda con suavidad y le daba mordiscos en la oreja. Vegeta empezó a tocar y saborear los redondos pechos de Bulma, mientras ella gemía de placer al sentir sus caricias, y gritaba cuando la mordía. Siguió con su juego llevando una mano a la parte íntima de la joven y empezó a acariciarla. Esa parte era a la que Bulma la volvía loca con solo tocar, y eso, Vegeta, lo sabía de sobra. Jugó pasando su lengua, sus dedos, absorbiendo su jugo. La peliazul daba pequeños gritos que poco a poco subían a ser más grandes, por lo que al final se puso encima de él. Acariciaba su fuerte torso y como él hizo, empezó a "jugar". Estaba muy excitado y ella probó su zona íntima dentro de su boca mientras Vegeta daba pequeños rugidos por sentir lo que Bulma estaba haciéndole. Al final las tornas volvieron a cambiar, él volvió a ponerse encima de ella y la peliazul sintió aun más la excitación rozando su intimidad.

-Te quiero Vegeta-le susurró en el oido-hazlo ya.

A lo que pidió la chica, Vegeta asintió y se unió a ella. Se movía despacio dentro de la muchacha, que gemía en su oido. Él también gemía e iba más rápido. Bulma enredaba sus piernas en la cintura el hombre a lo que hacía que él no pudiera zafarse. Ya llevaban rato haciéndolo, y cambiaron mucho las posturas, Bulma, estaba sentada encima de Vegeta. Gemían al mismo tiempo, y ya antes de acabar, el hombre empezó a ir un poco más rápido porque Bulma se lo pidió. La peliazul sintió la fuerza de Vegeta dentro de ella y gemía mientras se agarraba a los hombros del hombre. Él la movió con más fuerza, y eso a ella la hizo gritar de placer, hasta que los dos llegaron al momento del éxtasis de placer. El chico acabó dentro de ella, a la que ni le importó. Se tumbaron para intentar reponer fuerzas y que su respiración fuese más lenta. Vegeta cuando notó que su respiración era menos agitaba intentó levantarse para irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntaba la chica.

-Te llevo a clase-contestaba mientras se vestía-tienes que estudiar para ir a trabajar al laboratorio de la comisaría ¿o no te acuerdas?

-¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?-rió la peliazul.

-¿Quieres o no ir a estudiar?-preguntaba cuando ya estaba vestido.

-¡Claro!-rió mientras se ponía el uniforme.

Los dos salieron de la casa montando en el coche de Vegeta, que conducía hasta el instituto. En el camino, a Bulma le llegaban muchos recuerdos, de cuando era pequeña y Vegeta la cuidaba, la compraba regalos y soportaba sus gritos. Y hasta los doce años, ella no se dio cuenta de que todos los sentimientos iban cambiando más, Bulma empezaba a ver a Vegeta más que a un hermano, como al hombre que muchas mujeres querían. Fue cuando él siempre la llevaba al instituto, que mucha gente preguntaba quién era él y si era su novio. Ahora ya tenía pensado en que pasaría más adelante, ella seguría estudiando hasta trabajar con su padre, y viviría con Vegeta, ya que su padre dijo que hasta que sea mayor de edad tendría que vivir con la familia.

Después de aquel momento pasaron 7 años, y Bulma despertó por gritos y llantos, miró a Vegeta que estaba tapado con la almohada para no seguir escuchando, pero era imposible.

-Vegeta-susurró Bulma-te toca a ti.

-¡No! Ve tú, a mí no me hace caso-gritó el hombre enfadado.

-¡Vegeta!-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo de llorar lo sacó de ti-seguía quejándose el hombre mientras se levantaba.

-¡Oye! Ni que a ti no se pareciera en nada... seguro que tú de pequeño llorabas.

-Hmp-la miró con algo de odio-¿y qué le pasa ahora?

-No podrá dormir... ¡venga vete!-le dio un empujón.

Vegeta salió de su habitación, fue por los pasillos hasta ver una puerta que ponia "Trunks", la abrió y entró. De una cuna se oían los llantos de un niño pequeño, se acercó y vio como el pequeño que se parecía tanto a él pero que sacó los ojos de la madre dejor de llorar. El bebé miraba a su padre y empezó a reir, Vegeta, por su parte, hizo una mueca creyendo que aquel niño se estaba burlando de él, y, cuando se quisó dar cuenta, el pequeño ya estaba dormido. Con una sonrisa, el padre salió de la habitación de su hijo en silencio y se dirigió otra vez al dormitorio donde Bulma se encontraba. Cuando la vio ella estaba vestida con una ropa muy provocativa, el hombre se rascó los ojos y cuando volvió a verla estaba abrazada a él y le susurraba bajito al oido "Te necesito".

**Fin**


End file.
